Memories or Laughter?
by Wrath lover
Summary: OneShots for Ling Fan. What is each OneShot about, memories or laughter? What happens, death or victory? You tell me. Mistakes are made, fixed or regretted. T for in future Chappy-OneShot moments. Keep updated.
1. Life or Death

**OK! I know I've already done this one, but it just goes with the rest of the stuff. Please just read this and keep updated on it because I'll post the next one soon. So, read on fellow people!**

Lan Fan stared at the man she had once loved, she had once trusted. Now all he was was a monster. This wasn't Ling; this was Greed, the monster who shared this body with Young Master.

"Come here, sweetheart." Greed smirked his trademark smirk, his black eyes staring into her black eyes.

Lan Fan glared at him, hatred clear in her battle crouch. "You're not Young Master. Stay away from me. Young Master will never forgive you if you touched me."

Greed laughed. "Oh will he? And what'll he do if I do this?" With that he slapped her across the face, making her fall to the ground from the force. Blood oozed from a gash on her cheek.

From within the shared mind of Ling and Greed Ling was trying to push Greed out of the way so he could talk to her. The anger within him gave him strength and he took control of his body.

"Lan Fan, come here. Where does it hurt?" Ling murmured soothingly.

Lan Fan relaxed, recognizing her Master's voice. Tears threatened to overwhelm her. Ling saw the tears in her eyes and pulled her close to him so he could clean the blood off her face.

"It's you… right? It is you, Young Master, right?" Lan Fan whispered hesitantly.

Ling smiled softly. "Don't worry, you won't ever be in this pain again."

But what she had felt for her Master melted with the growing of hatred towards Greed. Lan Fan didn't feel love, relief, or happiness, but instead felt numbness. He sensed her unemotional feelings, knowing the pain that she went through every day has been numbed.

She slowly got up and brushed her pants before grabbing one of her kunai and holding it tightly in her automail hand. Her eyes held thousands of apologies and regrets as she stared at Ling and Greed.

"I'm sorry, Young Master, I can't handle this anymore. Forgive me." Lan Fan spoke softly, plunging the kunai into her stomach, unable to pierce her heart as she had planned to. "There is no more love in this world for me."

"Lan Fan! No, Lan Fan, no! I love you!" Ling cried, pressing his hands on the wound to try to slow the blood flow.

"Tough luck." Greed sighed from inside the shared mind.

"Shut up!" Ling snapped angrily at him.

Lan Fan's skin was paling and her eyes were getting dull, looking lovingly at Ling. She lifted her hand and softly caressed his cheek. He longed to grasp her delicate hand, but didn't dare take his hands off her wound.

"Goodbye, my Prince." Lan Fan whispered before her body went limp and her heart stopped.

Ling lifted her body; holding it close to him and feeling her warmth drain from her body. "NOOOOOOOO!!" He didn't care who heard him or if they even saw, he would never care when his love and bodyguard was dead.

"Join her." Greed hissed.

The Prince grabbed the kunai on the ground and speared his heart without hesitation. He would do anything to be with Lan Fan again, anything in the world. Ling's body dropped to the ground beside Lan Fan's. They lay there side by side, him holding her hand. Her eyes still held love in them and his held longing.

Even in afterlife Ling would never avoid Lan Fan, and she would never avoid him. Their love for each other brought them together as children, and love will always keep them together, life or death.

**Yay! First Chappy-OneShot thingy! Please, hope you enjoyed it! I hope to post more very soon! Please comment on how good it was so I can work on making the next one better.**

**-Wrath lover**


	2. Hollow Inside

**Welcome, my friends, to my series of oneshots on LINGFAN!!! All random oneshots that I'm writing one at a time. Hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

**Hollow Inside**  
Lan Fan stared at the mangled body in front of her in stunned horror. His onyx eyes were glazed over and his usual smile was ghosting on the face of Ling Yao. Tears fell from her face as she removed her mask and pounded the ground with her fists in a mixture of anger and sadness. Looking up to the sky she almost choked on her sobs. Was he up there... or down there? No matter what she wasn't there to protect him.

"Young Master, I have failed you! I have no right to be called your bodyguard!" Lan Fan cried out to him, hoping he could hear her. She fell to the ground writhing in pain, both emotional and physical, and let out a scream so mangled with pain, anger and sadness everyone within hearing distance cringed.

After a few long moments Lan Fan's body gave up on her and she lay there unmoving except for her chest with the slow rise and fall of her breathing. The blue sky was calm as she watched the clouds move lazily out of sight. People called her name, but Lan Fan didn't react, didn't twitch, didn't blink, didn't even sigh, just lay there oblivious to the world. Ling would be ashamed of her right now.

He would say 'Giving up? I never thought you would give up on me. You promised you wouldn't give up.' She could just imagine him now pulling her to her feet with a dramatic sigh. Ling was always forgiving even in the worst of situations.

"Lan Fan! Where are you?" Alphonse Elric called worriedly in the sea of people.

Edward Elric groaned. "Lan Fan, Ling! Where the heck are you two Xingese people?"

Lan Fan curled up next to Ling, clinging to him and letting the tears fall from her face freely. She wished it was her instead of him, that he was still alive, that he would be looking down on her dead body. All she was meant to do was protect him and she failed.

'But out of tradition... or love?' The question rang through her head like an echo in a cave. What was love? If Ling wasn't there neither was the answer. The answer was a ghost, nothing but a distant memory. Memories are little things that ring in your head and can either protect you or harm you.

"Lan Fan, Ling!" Al yelled upon seeing Lan Fan curled up to Ling.

She cuddled closer, feeling more distant to the world than ever and needing to hang onto something. Al and Ed ran up to her and Ling before stopping with a gasp of shock. The blood stained her armor but she couldn't care less, not when he was dead. Ed grabbed Lan Fan roughly and dragged her away from her master before picking Ling up and carrying him to the nearest bench.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan screamed, reaching for him. When Ed walked farther she launched at him. "Give him back! Give back Young Master this instant!"

Al grabbed her arm and restrained her from attacking Ed. "Lan Fan, calm down. He's going to clean Ling."

Her airway tightened and she couldn't breathe. She gasped for air but it never came and her head got lighter. Ling's blood clung to her, making her feel sticky. All the teenage bodyguard wanted to do was run and never look back. Holding back tears she raced away from the town, from civilization.

"If you were with me now I'd find myself in you. If you were with me now your the only one who knew all the things we planned to do." Lan Fan sang softly. Lan Fan could just picture Ling's face, how much they had in common, how he planned to be the king of Xing with her as his best guard. "I want to live my life the way you said I would, with courage as my light fighting for what's right like you made me believe I could."

Her father had been just like her, but much braver. She wanted to be just like him, but how could she now with the prince dead? He, her father, would be so ashamed of her for letting the prince die, but it hurt more than a sword plunging through her flesh that she couldn't save him.

She continued to sing to herself, gradually getting louder and louder. "And I will fly on my father's wings to places I have never been. There is so much I've never seen. And I can feel his heartbeat still, and I will do great things on my father's wings."

Tears caressed her skin as they slid down her face. Memories flashed past her eyes, her father smiling at her, her grandfather bleeding to death, Ling laying dead in her lap. Why did everyone she cared about die? Did the world hate her, wanted to let her suffer? Who cares when it happens and you can't do anything to stop it, when you see it happen.

Her father, grandfather and Ling could be watching her right now as she wandered into the desert in between Xing and Amestris, but they couldn't stop her. She didn't have supplies, water, food, but she didn't care, she liked the thought of a slow death in the middle of nowhere, alone.

**OK, here's the next one! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Song called 'On My Father's Wings' from Quest for Camelot.**

**Comment please! YAY!! Now go comment and you get a cookie.**

**-Wrath lover**


	3. Midnight Gunshots

**Here's my third Ling Fan OneShot! I hope you enjoy all of these OneShots! Please proceed to read.**

**Midnight Gunshot**  
Ling Yao stared in horror at Lan Fan as a man with brown hair tied her up and held a gun to her head. She flinched slightly as the gun brushed against her forehead.

"Give me the goods, squinty, and your girlfriend will live." His voice echoed in the allyway.

"But we have noting." Ling stated shakily.

He laughed grabbing Lan Fan's hair, making her cringe. "Then you have one day to get me something. The girls stays with me. We'll meet here at midnight, no earlier, no later."

"Ling!" Lan Fan screamed as the man dragged her away.

Ling knew the first place to go, the bank of Edward Elric. If that failed there was always military power to make him. But if that failed...

FF

"This was all I could get." Ling sighed, throwing a small bag of coins to the man.

The man snorted, caressing Lan Fan's cheek. "Is this a joke, squinty?"

Looking at Lan Fan Ling could see a twinkle in her eyes, but not the usual gleam of a cunning idea. Instead tears filled her eyes as she mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. Right now all the teenage prince would give anyhting to get her out of danger and back in his arms, anything.

'Click'

A cry of pain escaped Lan Fan's lips as the man shot her in the leg. "Do I have your undevided attention now?"

"Please, just leave Lan Fan alone. Kill me, but please don't touch her. Please!" Ling begged.

"Nah." The man grabbed the gun and put it to her forehead.

"Forgive me, Young Master." Lan Fan whispered.

Ling watched in stunned silence as the man pulled the trigger and Lan Fan fell to the ground, dead. Her beautiful face was covered with blood in seconds, her silky black hair still in its tight bun on the back of her head, blood soaking into it.

"L-Lan Fan? No, this can't be. Lan Fan!" Ling fell to the ground in agony.

The man laughed. "Tough luck. But I must say her lips were very soft. You have good taste in women, squinty."

The teenagers head snapped up and he glared. "YOU KILLED HER!!"

With that brought out he brought his sword out and made sure Lan Fan's murderer felt pleanty of pain before he killed him completely. After that he dropped his sword and ran to Lan Fan's body and cuddled it close to him, feeling the warmth drain out of her.

"Lan Fan, are you listening? If you are I want you to know that I love you. I promise you I'll be with you soon, so please wait for me. Please wait, Lan Fan." Ling whispered.

The promise was made, secrets free at the cost of a life, and a young teenage bodyguard stood on the clouds, waiting for her prince to rejoin her at last. She knew he wouldn't abandon her, even if she had given up. That's the reason she fell for him.

**YAY!!! Another Chappy-OneShot thingy done! Please comment on how you liked this one. This one took me a long time to get the emotions and everything in the right moment. K, go review and you get another cookie... or a piece of cake.**

**-Wrath lover**


	4. Magical

**Here's my fourth Ling Fan OneShot! I do hope you enjoy them! Now, proceed to read on!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the story idea!**

-_-_-_-_-_-  
**Magical**

Lan Fan sighed, it was another dull day in Xing. There was nothing going on today, even Ling had nothing to do. He had disappeared on her about an hour ago and she was looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Young Master?" LanFan peered into his room, but only found a mass of clothes and food wrappers. Like I said before: he was nowhere to be found.

She ran out into the busy streets and searched there for about two and a half hour with, again, failed results. Finally she checked the royal gardens, where it was said to be a magical place, and he sat next to the roses humming to himself. Ling looked up and grinned at her, waving her to sit next to him.

"Have you been here all day, Young Master?" Lan Fan asked.

Ling nodded. "Yep, I've been practicing something for you. And I've told you before, it's Ling."

Lan Fan stared at him as he stood up. "Practicing what?"

"Sweet pea, apple of my eye, don't know when and I don't know why. You're the only reason I keep on coming home.  
Sweet pea, what's all this about? Don't get your way all you do is fuss and pout. You're the only reason I keep on coming home  
I like the Rock of Gibraltar, I always seem to falter and the words just get in the way. Oh I know I'm gonna crumble I'm trying to stay humble, but I never think before I say.  
Sweet pea, keeper of my soul, I know sometimes I'm out of control. You're the only reason I keep on coming, you're the only reason I keep on coming yeah. You're the only reason I keep on coming home." Ling sang happily, grasping Lan Fan and pulling her to her feet before spinning her in circles.

Lan Fan laughed. "Well I have something for you, Ling."

Ling grinned wider. "What?"

"Say goodnight and go. Woah woah. Woah woah.  
Skipping beats, blushing cheeks I am struggling. Daydreaming, bed scenes in the corner café. And then I'm left in bits recovering tectonic tremblings. You get me every time.  
Why d'ya have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you. Must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well. Say goodnight and go. Say goodnight and go. Darling not again, goodnight and go." Lan Fan sang back with a grin.

With a slight chuckle Ling quirked his eyebrow. "You think I'm cute?"

Lan Fan blushed. "Uh... I-I... Maybe..."

"No, not maybe. Tell me!" Ling whined, pulling lightly on her arms.

"You're so childish, Ling. Yes." Lan Fan sighed.

"Really?" Ling bounced up and down like a child.

She turned her head away to hide the blush reddening her cheeks and nodded slightly. When he clapped joyfully she started walking away, but he caught her arm and pulled her back so she fell into his arms.

He smiled, holding her close. "I think you're beautiful, Lan Fan."

He pressed his body to hers, feeling the warmth of her body, her muscles and scars. It was a wonderful sensation to have her this close to him. Dipping her low he held her inches from the ground and pressed his lips to hers. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Too soon they broke apart and they stared at each other.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Ling apologized.

Lan Fan smiled, pulling herself closer. "I know, Ling."

Lan Fan kissed him and Ling kissed back, tenderly and passionately, as he held her above inches above the ground. The garden was a magical place. Everything was magical when she was in his arms and he held her close.


	5. Happiness

**YAY!! Again, Ling Fan OneShot! Please, proceed to read this!**

**Happiness**  
Lan Fan looked Ling in the eyes and smiled behind her mask when he grinned his goofy grin at her. Glad for the mask Lan Fan cleared her throat and looked back to the trail, waiting for someone to walk past the bush they sat in before shifting her position slightly. Ling yawned and lay down on the ground to try to sleep.

"You should relax more." Ling murmured tiredly.

"I must protect you, Young Master." Lan Fan replied bluntly. "I can't 'relax' with danger everywhere."

When Lan Fan didn't lie down next to Ling he grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to him. She grumbled and mumbled but didn't protest once as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her there and fell asleep with his head on her stomach.

"Good night, Young Master." Lan Fan murmured, brushing his bangs gently out of his face. "Sleep well."

Cuddling closer to her Ling muttered under his breath. Lan Fan took off her mask and smiled at him, making sure no one was coming before closing her eyes to sleep.

FF

Ling groaned, shaking Lan Fan awake. "Lan Fan! Get up!"

Lan Fan bolted up and looked around in battle formation. "What's wrong, Young Master?"

He sighed. "Nothing, I got bored."

"Don't scare me like that, Prince." Lan Fan scolded.

"I'm sorry, Lan Fan, but you needed to get up." Ling pouted.

Lan Fan got up and stretched slowly before putting her mask back on and turning to Ling. He smiled sweetly at her, grabbing her small hand, pulling her carefully closer, pulling her mask off slowly and pressing his lips to hers gently but passionately. Blush reddened her face as he pulled away to look her in the eyes, she snatched her mask away and leaped up the nearest tree to hide. A low chuckle came from Ling's lips as he watched after his loyal bodyguard and secret crush.

"Young Master, why did you kiss me?" Lan Fan asked.

"Because... it happened in a dream... but Ed was kissing you and I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want your first kiss to be with a shrimp." Ling replied hesitantly.

Lan Fan laughed. "Don't worry, Young Master, I don't like Edward in that way."

Ling shrugged. "I know, but still..."

With a sigh Lan Fan dropped to hang upside down in front of Ling. "It's forbidden for me to kiss a prince, though."

"I know, Lan Fan, but you don't deserve to be held back by laws and rules." Ling declared, caressing her cheek.

She pulled herself back up into the tree and climbed to the strongest branch to search for danger and he sighed, pulling himself up to join her. Averting her gaze she shivered slightly and bit her lower lip nervously as he brushed against her to get comfortable. They waited in silence for a family to wander by them.

"Lan Fan?" Ling asked to break the silence.

Lan Fan looked at him. "Yes, Young Master?"

Ling's face softened and he smiled. "You want to know a secret?" It was silent for a minute as Lan Fan thought for a minute before relaxing a little bit and smiling back. Ling grabbed her hand and pulled her closer so he could whisper in her ear. "I love you."

Seconds later she was gone, leaving a breeze behind in her rush to leave, but she was still close by. She left in Ling's hand one of her kunai to let him hold something that belonged to her, and know she'd come back in a few minutes for it. He threw it at the base of the tree and followed it so he was pulling it out of the bark and holding it close to his face.

"Lan Fan, it's okay to come out." Ling called.

Lan Fan poked her head out of the bushes just in front of him, making him jump. "Will you hold back your emotions, Young Master?"

Ling shook his head. "I can't. I've been holding it in for too long."

Holding her breath Lan Fan slipped out of the bushes and stood beside Ling. "We can't love each other. It is forbidden."

"So is kissing a prince." Ling pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

"Yes. I can not break your heart, Young Master, when it is frowned on." Lan Fan sighed.

"I don't care if it's 'frowned on' so long as I have you. Lan Fan, you're the only reason I keep going." Ling smiled. "Please, give me a chance."

Lan Fan hung her head. "I... I can't. I apologize, Young Master."

Ling frowned. "Then please, one dance."

With a slight nod Lan Fan allowed Ling to grasp one of her hands and wrap his other arm around her waist and he made sure she rested her free arm around his neck. They danced to nonexistent music around trees and bushes gracefully and slowly. Ling grinned happily, dipping Lan Fan low to the ground before lifting her up again and holding her close to his body. After about half an hour they stopped and sat in the tree branches again, smiling, snickering and giggling. Lan Fan brushed Ling's bangs out of his face and giggled when he slipped upside down on the branch.

"I have never had that much fun, Young Master." Lan Fan sighed happily, sliding upside down to join Ling.

"There would be more dancing if you would just give me a chance." Ling looked at her hopefully.

"But... I-I... Fine." Lan Fan stammered.

Ling clapped happily, forgetting to grip the branch. "YAY!!!"

Slowly he slipped from the branch and landed on his feet on the ground. She let him caress her cheek and press his lips to hers as she held onto the branch. Finally they broke apart and she jumped down from the tree and landed beside him. They held hands as they walked down the path taken daily by couples and families. Love emitted from them in waves.

**OK, now that I'm on five OneShot chappies I think I can post three more then I'll let you guys decide the plot of the OneShot! Sound like a good idea or no? Please tell me, I need to know ahead of time. Now, go review and you get a cake!**


	6. Dreams Come True

**YAY!!! Sixth Ling Fan OneShot, HOLY CRAP!!! Now, I do not own any of the characters, only the plot.**

**Dreams Come True**

"Help!" Ling yelled, falling off the tree branch. Lan Fan launched herself below Ling and softened his landing.

Staring at each other Ling smiled and Lan Fan cleared her throat, pushing him off her. Sighing Ling got off the ground and brushed imaginary dust off his shirt before thrusting his hand forward to help Lan Fan up, but she was already standing next to him. Ling covered his embarassment by waving and looking at the landscape ahead of them.

"Is Young Master okay" Lan Fan asked, her voice guarded.

"Yes, I'm okay, Lan Fan. Are you okay?" Ling questioned with a curious voice.

Lan Fan sighed. "Yes, Young Master, I'm okay."

Ling grinned a goofy grin. "Good!"

After that Lan Fan climbed back up into the tree and watched for anything that might harm Ling and found a group of four men wandering towards them. But Ling was already alert of them and climbed into the tree next to his bodyguard and yawned boredly. The men spotted them in the tree and grabbed a bunch of swords from their belts.

"Stay here, Young Master, I beg." Lan Fan whispered, slipping down the tree and grabbing a kunai.

One man charged at her, laughing. "How dare you, boy!"

Ling winced, one of Lan Fan's tender spots are being called a boy.

"Why do you challenge us, boy? We just want to talk to the king." Another man brought his sword to his chest and ran at her.

Lan Fan threw her kunai and it hit the first man directly in his right shoulder before grabbing another kunai and swiftly running at the other. Soon the only one left standing was her and she stood over the four men threateningly.

"Don't you ever try to harm Young Master again!" Lan Fan spat.

Ling laughed. "You just got beat by a girl!" Lan Fan swivled her head so she was glaring at him and he flinched. "I meant that as a GOOD thing!"

With a sigh Lan Fan grabbed the back of Ling's jacket and dragged him about twenty feet away before letting go of him. He groaned and walked back to the palace in Xing. There was a meeting with the counsel that he had to go to, they wanted him to get married.

Lan Fan took off her mask and smiled falsly at Ling. "Who is Young Master going to choose to be his first wife?"

Ling shrugged. "It's a surprise, Lan Fan."

Finally he stood in front of the counsel with his loyal bodyguard at his side and smiled, clearing his throat. Both the counsel and Lan Fan waited tensely for the name he was going to announce. Lan Fan held her breath as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I choose......" Ling grinned. "First, I want to say that I'm only going to have one wife and I don't care if you think I chose wrongly. I choose... Lan Fan."

His bodyguard looked up as if he was asking her a question. "Yes, Master?"

Ling smirked. "I choose Lan Fan to be my wife!"

Her face was one of shock. "WHAT!?!"

The whole room fell silent as they watched Lan Fan put on her mask and run out of the room. With a gasp Ling followed her out and found her on the roof of the building. She was crying.

"Lan Fan, what's wrong?" Ling asked.

Lan Fan jumped to her feet and wiped away the tears. "I'm sorry, Young Master, but you'll have to choose someone else."

Ling sighed. "Why? I want you to be my wife, Lan Fan."

She pouted. "Because it's frowned on for a king to marry a lowly bodyguard. I don't want you to have people frowning on you."

"Can't you see? I don't care what they think. All I want is you, Lan Fan, to be my wife. Will you be my wife?" Ling smiled.

"If Young Master wishes so, I will follow his orders." Lan Fan bowed her head.

"But do YOU want to?" Ling questioned.

Lan Fan smiled and nodded, letting Ling wrap his arms around her waist and pull her mask off. He pressed his lips to hers and she kissed back, she had wanted to do this since she was six, she was now eighteen. Her dream came true, truely and dearly.


	7. Lies of Love

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the lateness! Seventh Ling Fan OneShot! YAY!!! We're making progress! Anyways, I do not own anything but the plot! Continue on with the OneShot, my fellow readers!**

**Lies of Love**  
"I dare you to flirt with Ling." Winry smirked at Lan Fan.

Riza laughed when Lan Fan made a face, trudging over to Ling. Once over there she smiled shyly at him, a hint of blush on her cheeks. Winry and Riza looked at each other and snickered into their hands.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan sang, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Ling's eyes bulged slightly. "Bu... I..."

She pouted. "What? Is there something wrong with me?"

"No no no no no no no no! I think you're really..." _Sexy. _"Beautiful." Ling said quickly.

"Do you love me?" Lan Fan whispered, dreading the truth.

"...Yes." Ling murmured.

Her heart fluttered, but only for a moment before she crushed that idea with the thought of a lie. Was he just playing some game to amuse himself?

He grinned. "I, Ling Yao, young prince of Xing, love you, Lan Fan, my lovely bodyguard!"

Lan Fan sighed. "You don't have to spoil me with stupid lies, Young Master."

Ling frowned at her. "I really and truely love you. Do I need to yell it out to the world, Lan Fan?"

"No." Lan Fan muttered, rubbing her arm.

"Do YOU love ME, Lan Fan" Ling questioned with interest.

The thought of Fuu giving her a disapproving stare at the very thought of loving the Prince stopped her from telling him the truth. Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at Ling's eager face as he waited for her to answer.

"No, Young Master." Lan Fan lied, looking away from his crushed face.

His heart broke, he was so sure she had loved him but he was wrong. Was she just playing some game to amuse herself?

"Bu... Lan Fan... I..." Ling stammered.

She whipped around to face him, hiding the pain deep down. Her heart cracked as she lared at him. "Why do you always have to be so serious, Prince? Don't you know how to have fun and loosen up?"

He flinched. "But I love you. Can't you just try? One time is all I'm asking. Please. If not for your Prince, then for your best friend. Please, Lan Fan."

"Try what?" Lan Fan asked, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

"Try to love me," Ling whispered, wiping the tear away gently, "like I love you."

Again the urge to tell him the truth was prevented at the thought of Fuu slapping her. Lan Fan's stomach twisted uncomfortably and she clutched her torso absently and winced.

"Lan Fan, you have saved me many times, you put your life at risk, you've even lost your arm for me. If you were brave enough to do those things I'm certain you can be brave enough to try to love me." Ling continued.

Lan Fan shook her head. "I may have been brave enough to do those things, it's my job, but I can not dishonor my family. If Grandfather were here he would slap me for thinking about it. I apologize, Young Master."

Ling rolled his eyes before falling to the ground with a dramatic sigh and, with a groan, Lan Fan sat down next to him. She turned away ever so slightly so he couldn't see the blush reddening her cheeks or the tears streaking her face. They sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking the conversation over.

"What would happen if I, you know, tried to... love... you?" Lan Fan almost choked on the words as they made their way out of her mouth.

Ling laughed, grabbing her hands. "Easy question! I'd cherish you forever! Please, Lan Fan, just give me a chance. Don't make me beg."

Lan Fan smiled. "Awe, such a gentleman. I Lan Fan, royal bodyguard, love you, Ling Yao, young prince of Xing!"

Ling gasped. "Really?"

Lan Fan rolled her eyes. "No, I just said it to hear my own voice. Of course I mean it, Ling!"

Kissing him on the cheek she leaped to her feet and skipped back over to Winry and Riza with a smug smirk as their mouths gaped. Quickly she turned back to Ling and fluttered her eyelashes and blew him a kiss before turning back to the women.

"And that, ladies, is how you get a date." Lan Fan laughed.

**Now, I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun typing it! Now, please review and tell me if you liked it at all. And please start telling me plots for these OneShots since, after this last one I'll be posting soon, I'll be leaving ideas for you to choose... if you want. If I don't get any ideas I'll just continue with mine.**  
**-Wrath lover**


	8. Double Date

**Hey guys! So, I hope you enjoyed the last OneShot! My eighth Ling Fan OneShot! Now I disclaim everything but the plot!**  
**(Contains Royai! (Sorry Nomi!!))**

**Double Date**  
"C'mon, man, you have to!" Ling whined childishly.

"I don't think they'll agree." Roy warned.

"Well we can try." Ling shrugged.

Lan Fan smiled at Riza, tossing her head in the men's direction. They giggled as Ling dragged Roy over and grinned at them. Riza tried to straighten her face and failed as the two of them broke into fits of giggles.

"Hi, wadda ya want?" Riza tried to sound serious as she cleared her throat to cover the fact that she was snickering.

Ling patted Roy on the back. "We were wondering if-"

Roy covered his friends mouth. "If you two were having a good time!"

Uncovering his mouth Ling laughed. " No, that is not what we were wondering. Silly man!"

"What were you wondering, then?" Lan Fan asked.

"Ling, shut up!" Roy growled.

"We were wondering-" Ling started.

"If you like the weather today!" Roy said quickly.

Ling glared at his friend. "Shut up, Roy! Let me finish! Now, we were wondering if you two would like to go on a double date."

Lan Fan and Riza smiled. "Sure."

Roy's mouth gaped. "What? Just like that?"

Riza nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"It'll be fancy, so nice clothes." Ling grinned, draping his arms around the womens shoulders.

"Bu... I don't have anything 'fancy'. I only have my armor." Lan Fan stated.

"You know what this means, right?" Riza smiled and Lan Fan nodded enthusiastically. "Shopping!

FF

"What about this dress?" Riza asked, holding up a a very frilly pink dress.

"Too pink and frilly." Lan Fan shuddered.

They looked through the nracks and found many dresses, sparkly, blue, cherry red, grey, yellow, green, and purple, but she denied them. Finally they found a black dress that ended just above Lan Fan's knees. Lan Fan clapped as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's perfect." Riza complimented.

Lan Fan changed and they grabbed the dress and some black high heels, took them to the clerk and bought them before wandering back to Riza's apartment.

FF

Roy knocked on the door to Riza's apartment while Ling paced back and forth behind him. Lan Fan opened the door and bowed slightly. Ling's mouth gaped as he eyed the girl in the doorway with interest.

"Good evening, Mr. Mustang, Young Master." Lan Fan smiled.

Roy grinned. "It's Roy, not Mr. Mustang."

Ling groaned. "I've told you a million times, it's Ling."

Lan Fan bowed her head. "My apologies."

Riza walked over to the door, waved the men into the apartment and grabbed Lan Fan's arm, dragging her into another room. Once in the room Riza grabbed a hair brush and brushed her friends hair before putting it into two loose ponytails on the side of her head.

"There, now go show Ling how great you can be." Riza grinned, pushing Lan Fan out of the room.

"I'll do that, but you have to promise me that this is not an actual 'date'." Lan Fan frowned.

With a shrug Riza laghed. "I can't."

Shoving Lan Fan into Ling'sarms Riza waved, grabbing Roy's arm (A.N. Sorry Nomi!) and exiting the apartment, telling Black Hayate to be good. Slowly Ling led Lan Fan out and closed the door. All four of them descended from the building and wandered in the park a few blocks away.

"Lan Fan?" Ling murmured, lightly grasping a rose in his hand.

"Yes, You-Ling?" Lan Fan asked.

"What do you think about love?" Ling smiled softly.

"It's an emotion where-" Lan Fan started.

Ling sighed. "Have you ever loved somebody before, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan lowered her gaze. "Oh. Well... yes."

Averting her gaze Lan Fan saw Roy and Riza kissing beside a mangled looking tree. Blush spread across her cheeks at the fact that Ling had asked her such a personal question. Especially one about love.

"Lan Fan, who is this person you love?" Ling asked, fittling with the rose in his hand.

"You." Lan Fan whispered.

"Who?" Ling smiled.

"Y-you." Lan Fan stammered quietly.

Ling grinned. "I can't hear you."

Lan Fan took a deep breath and yelled. "You! Alright? You!"

He froze.

Riza and Roy gasped.

She covered her mouth and ran.

"Wait, Lan Fan! I love you!" Ling exclaimed, chasing after her.

He found her next to a patch of daisies. She looked up, spotted him, and hid her face in an ashamed manner. Sighing he sat down beside her.

"Lan Fan," Ling murmured, "I have a confession to make. I love-no-I'm IN love with you!"

"Finally the truth is revealed!" Riza cheered.

Lan Fan's face turned a deep shade of red as Ling laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist. The double date turned out great.

**YAY!!! Now, please review my people! I now leave ideas for the OneShots to you! Make me proud!**

**-Wrath lover**


	9. The Mask

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoyed the last OneShot! My ninth one now! YAY!!! Anyways, I disclaim everything but the words. I thank .NiNJy with all my heart for the idea! THANK YOU!!! Now... continue to read!**

**The Mask**  
Lan Fan watched the trees sway, the leaves shiver, the flowers quiver, and Ling running full speed at her. Ling's long black hair flowed behind him as he ran and his onyx eyes were glimmering with laughter. He leaped, landed in a tree and Lan Fan couldn't see him anymore, but she knew he was still running towards her.

"Young Master?" Lan Fan called.

She could hear muffled laughter from behind her before her mask was snatched off her face. Lan Fan spun around and came face to face with Ling, his eyes dancing and his usual grin on his face. Ling backed up a little before putting on Lan Fan's mask and running off, snickers floating from his mouth.

"Young Master, give me back my mask!" Lan Fan yelled, chasing after him.

"You have to catch me first!" Ling exclaimed, running a little bit faster.

_Greed rolled his eyes. "Why are you playing child games?"_

They ran for what seemed like hours when Ling tripped and the mask went flying into the forest. Lan Fan stopped beside Ling and checked to make sure he was okay, he was laughing, before charging into the forest to find her mask. After she found it she walked out of the trees and found Ling beside her, grabbing the mask again and charging towards the palace.

"Come on! If you can get the mask from me you get a prize!" Ling cheered.

_"You're such a child." Greed sighed._

Lan Fan groaned. "Young Master, just give me my mask!"

Ling charged into the palace and went straight to his room, locking it behind him. "Ha! Get me now, Lan Fan!"

Lan Fan cleared her throat as she stood on the window sill, a smirk on her face as if to say 'I win' and walked calmly over to him. He laughed weakly, reaching for the lock, but Lan Fan was quicker as she grabbed his hands and held them above their heads. Grinning Ling pressed his lips to hers and she froze with shock, forgetting all about her mask and letting him go as she leaped away from him. With a sigh Ling threw the mask across the room at her and wandered closer to her. The room was tense as the two stared at each other.

"Y-Young Master? What was t-that for?" Lan Fan stammered, backing up until her back pressed against the wall.

"Lan Fan, I, um... I don't know." Ling scratched the back of his head in embarrassment before continued to walk towards her playfully. "But what I do know is that I enjoyed it."

"B-but..." Lan Fan pressed herself against the wall further, trying to find a way to escape.

Ling grabbed her arms and pressed them to the wall in a joking manner. "And I want more."

_Greed grinned. "Out of my way, kid! My turn!"_

Lan Fan pulled her head out of reach of him. "Young Master, we can't. Please stop."

At that moment in time Greed took over. "Sorry, babe, but I want more and that's a demand."

"Please, stop! No!" Lan Fan exclaimed pleadingly as Greed pressed his body to hers. "Ling! Help me!"

Ling tried, but failed as Greed smirked. "Ling's gone for now, doll. You're with me now, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"Ling!" Lan Fan screamed as Greed kissed her neck.

Again Ling tried to get control his body and almost gained it back when Greed shoved him out of the way. The tension in the shared mind grew and grew until they thought they would explode.

_"Greed, stop it right now! Leave Lan Fan ALONE!!" Ling snapped._

"Don't worry, Ling, I'll take care of our woman." Greed laughed.

_"She's not your woman!" Ling yelled before he realized he was being greedy. But, he was okay with that. "She's mine!"_

Lan Fan screamed, kicking and squirming to get free, but Greed wouldn't let her escape as he pressed his body closer to hers. Ling saw the fear in her eyes, those beautiful onyx eyes, and pushed Greed out of the way. He let go of her wrists and backed away from her as she fell to the ground sobbing.

"Lan Fan? I'm so sorry." Ling murmured.

Lan Fan looked up into his eyes and he saw the tears streaking her face. "Ling? Is it really you?"

Ling rushed to her side and picked her up bridal style so he could comfort her. "Yes, it's me and only me. I promise that'll never happen again."

_"What's your problem!" Greed exclaimed. "I coulda had her!"_

Not today. Not with her. And especially not with Ling still alive to save Lan Fan from that monster.

Lan Fan pressed her face to the crook of his neck. "Oh Ling, I was so afraid!"

Ling rubbed the back of her head soothingly. "I know, I know. Calm down, it's okay now, you're safe."

_"For now!" Greed threatened._

"I love you, Ling." Lan Fan whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Lan Fan." Ling breathed, holding her close to his body protectively.

_"Let me out!" Greed screamed._

Lan Fan's tears slowed as she breathed in his scent, his sweet scent. Ling cuddled her close, his cheek brushing against her black hair, her silky black hair. Again they were at bliss together. Again they felt the love strengthen within them. Again they could feel the other close. Again Greed was disappointed.

But for the first time they kissed passionately.

**YAY!!! How did you like that? Again I thank .NiNJy for the idea! Now, if you want a OneShot with your idea posted just tell me, I'll be happy to do it! Please review! I'll give each of you a cake or pie!**


	10. Elric VS Yao

**Hey everybody! Well... this chapter is complete spoilers for episode 15, so if you haven't seen it DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!! Not really Ling Fan but... it was cute. Anyways... I kinda decided to do this one so... ENJOY!!!**

**Elric VS Yao**  
The mask, a painted face Lan Fan wore to cover her face every day, something she took pride in. Lan Fan's mask was useful for many things, like keeping the fact that she was a girl a secret and hiding her fear, worry, embarassment or hatred. But it was also useful for hiding her blush and the loving looks she gave Ling. Yes, it was something she could not go a day without, her most important bodyguard tool. Without it she would give herself away with the slightest glance of an enemy... or secret crush.

It was a normal sunny day out as Ling wandered aimlessly through the busy streets of Amestris, following his hungry stomach. Lan Fan chased after him on the roof tops, making sure not to acract attention to herself. After walking through town for five minutes without sucess of finding a bakery or resturant Ling collapsed on the ground. About to go get him Lan Fan stopped as she saw an armored man leaning over him.

"Al." a short man with long blonde hair in a braid said.

"Brother..." the armored man murmured.

The blonde sighed. "What, did you find a cat or something?"

"Yeah." the armored man replied, holding up Ling. The blonde man spat out his juice in shock.

After a while Ling had gone through pleanty of food and was smiling again. "I'm alive! You guys saved my lives! Thanks! Oh, and thanks for the food!"

Lan Fan groaned at the last remark.

The blonde glared at Ling. "Never said I'd pay for it."

Ling laughed. "Don't mind such a small thing!"

"Don't say small!" the blonde snapped.

A tear appeared in Ling's eye and he grabbed a handkerchief to wipe it away. "To be cared for in a foreign land... I'm so thanksful."

"'Foreign land'? Are you not from this country?" the armored one asked.

"Yep! I came from Xing!" Ling grinned and Lan Fan sighed.

The blonde looked at Ling. "Xing... that great nation to the east?"

Ling nodded slightly. "That's right! Crossing the desert felt like walking through-"

Lan Fan stopped listening for a moment to look for Fuu and saw the old man running toward her. She nodded to Ling slightly and the old man nodded.

"But why did you take that route?" the armored one asked.

"I wanted to see the Xerxes ruins." Ling replied.

"Xerxes?" the blonde somewhat snorted. "I heard there's nothing there."

"Just a bit of research." Ling smiled. "I came to this country for eastern alchemy-related research, too."

"Eastern alchemy?" the blonde asked.

Ling continued to smile. "Oh right, you just call it alchemy in this country, don't you? The alchemy in our country is a skill that is used predominantly for medical purposes."

The blonde sighed. "Different customs, I guess. It's mostly used for war in our country. Skrimishes are still ongoing on the boarder with Aerugo to the south and Creta to the west. And there's still the great narion of Drachma up north, too. There is a nonagression pact, but the only reason they don't bother us is because Mt. Briggs is in the way. Our relations aren't looking too good."

Ling frowned. "Such a scary country to be in..."

The blonde leaned more on his right metal limb. "This country's been so military-focused ever since King Bradley became the Fuhrer President."

The armored one turned his head to look at the blonde. "But I'm really curious. About this eastern alchemy that's used for healing."

"Me, too." the blonde turned his head and grinned at the armored one.

"Oh, could you guys be alchemists?" Ling asked, leaning on his right arm slightly.

"Yeah." the blonde answered. "I'm Edward Elric, a State Alchemist."

"I'm his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." the armored one stated. "Nice to meet you."

Ling stood up. "I'm Ling Yao." The three of them put their hands in the middle of the table to touch in a greeting fashion. "The pleasure is mine."

Edward grinned. "Hey Ling, could you explain your Eastern Alchemy to us in detail?"

Ling grinned. "Can't! I'm not an alchemist."

Again Lan Fan stopped listening for a few seconds to look around for danger. Nothing. The streets were calm.

"research for if you're not an alchemist?!" Ed growled.

"Just a little something." Ling replied. "You guys might know something about it..." He opened his eyes to look at them seriously. "The Philosophers Stone." Edward and Alphonse froze at the words. "I really want it... Do you know anything about it?"

Edward looked away and started walking in the opposite direction. "Nope. Can't say I do."

Ling's grin widened. "Seems like you do." He snaped his fingers and Lan Fan and Fuu were immediatly on the dirt ground with their Prince. Lan Fan held a kunai to Edward's neck while Fuu held a sword up Alphonses armpit hole in the armor. "Care to tell me?"

"What do you want to use it for?" Edward questioned.

Ling's grin widened further. "To find the way to gain immortality. Care to tell me?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Immortality? How stupid."

Ling shrugged. "I'm totally serious."

"Besides..." Edward continued, raising his head slightly. "This doesn't seem like the right attitude to have..." He pushed the kunai away and went to punch Lan Fan in the face, but she jumped. "...when asking for a favor!"

Lan Fan kicked Edward in the face as she landed and Alphonse gasped, grabbing for the sword. "Brother!"

"You're going to retaliate, too?!" Fuu snapped, backing up and letting go of the sword before charging at him.

"H-hey!" Alphonse stammered.

Fuu leaped into the air and kicked the armor head, sending Alphonse falling down next to Edward.

"What are they, acrobats?" Edward growled. Lan Fan and Fuu stood about twenty feet away, watching.

"Martial arts from Xing, maybe." Alphonse answered. "This might be tough..."

Edward and Alphonse got up. "But still..."

"Yeah..." Alphonse agreed.

"They're nothing..." Edward grinned.

"...when compared to our Master!" Alphonse finished.

The two body guards charged forward with their weapons in hand, but jumped last minute as Edward clapped his hands and the ground exploded. Ling just sat at the table and laughed, watching the destruction. "And there they go. Old man, can I get some desert?"

Lan Fan jumped and slided down a metal pipe with Edward not far behind. He made a pole out of some of the metal as he passed, creating his weapon. Lan Fan's eyes widened as Edward lunged for her and she dodged, hitting the pole with her kunai. Once she got to the end of the pipe she launched into the air and landed fifteen feet away before running back at Edward. Again she jumped over Edward, but he turned around and tried to hit her which, again, she blocked with her kunai. He shoved the pole forward so it was just beside her head and she wrapped her string around it and pulled, breaking it in two places before punching him in the face two times. He tried to punch and narrowly missed her head and she griped the glesh arm with hers, wrapping it around his. Falling to the ground he kickd her and she rolled away, landing on her feet again. She got into another battle position and glared at him.

Edward mumbled to himself as he held his arm and glared at her. "All of a sudden demanding information on the stone and immortality... andthen picking a fight with us... What the-" Again she stopped listening and glared harder at him. "You and that thin eyed-" Tha did it. She immediatly relaliated by going to poke his eyes, which he leaned back to avoid, giving him open space to kick her in the side of the head. "I hit him?" But she kicked him dead in the center of the face and he flew onto his head into the metal pipe. "Oww..."

Meanwhile Fuu chased Alphonse around town when a tanned girl with black hair landed beside him and ran with him. They talked and she looked back at Fuu. Suddenly the two stopped and she smiled at him.

"You thought you'd stand a chance if you added allies?!" Fuu growled. "You fool!"

Where as Lan Fan was actually getting a fight. Her and Edward went to punch each other again and blocked last second. They would go in for a blow and then dodge.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Edward taunted. "I can read your moves now!" Lan Fan dropped her kunai and stood meer feet away from Edward and they glared at one another. "If his subordinate is like this, then I guess that thin eyed-" She got into battle position and prepared to attack, narrowing her eyes before charging at him again. He dodged and she flew by. She landed on her feet ran at him. "You're attacks become simple and easy to read!" She jumped and he elbowed her in the gut, making her gasp in pain. "Well then, I guess it's about time you revealed your face!" With that he clapped and grabbed her mask. Gasping she closed her eyes and her hood fell off as the mask smashed. "A woman?!" Immediatly she grabbed another kunai and threw it at him before grabbing a bomb and pulling out the string.

Two explosions went off in two different sides of the town and everyone gasped and screamed. Fuu landed on a sign and looked into the cloud of smoke where Alphonse descended on a growing rock pillar thing before clapping his hands and grabbing his face and the sign, making the wood wrap around him.

"Well, I guess that wasn't bad for my first try." Alphonse said, taking off his mask.

"Alchemy..." Fuu growled. "You did this without a transmutation circle?!"

"Well, then..." Alphonse sighed. "I wonder if Brother is doing okay?"

Lan Fan walked slowly up the pile of stone, covering her mouth and nose. "I went a little overboard... What should I do..." She grabbed the metal arm and pulled it out of the rubble. "Master Ling is going to scold me..." She stared at the arm as a string was pulled and she screamed as she was lurched up by a metal string, a trap.

"Come on, missy." Edward sounded triumphant. "What the-" Again she ignored him and felt embarassed to be captured so easily. "If it hadn't been me, you would have killed someone!" She stared at the spot the metal arm had broken off.

She couldn't beleave she even spoke until she heard herself. "-broke your arm?!"

"I chased rabbits all the time when I nwas a kid." he replied. "Traps are my specialty."

"Brother!" Apphonse called as he walked over, holding Fuu.

"Yo, Al." Edward smiled.

"Good work, everyone!" Ling congragulated.

"You... coming out like that!" Edward growled.

Ling laughed. "Man, you guys are really strong. How about it? Become my underlings and lets rule a country?"

Edward glared at him. "Quit daydreaming! How about you go back-"

Lan Fan and Fuu used that moment to escape from the wire they were trapped in.

"I no really understand this country launguage!" Ling called, backing up to follow his bodyguards. "Bye-bye!"

**YAY!!! DONE!! FINALLY!!! Anyways, if you want me to do a OneShot with your idea just tell me! Now review!**


	11. Scars

**Hey guys! I would like to say this OneShot's gonna have a twist to it! Now I don't own anything but only the plot and OC's! Read on fellow viewers!**

**Scars**  
It felt good to Lan Fan, relieving to feel the blade slicing her skin. The blood that swelled out of the wound felt like all the pressure was being relieved with it. That wasn't what she wanted, she didn't want to be the Empress without Ling at her side. No, she was his brother, Daigoro, the second oldest son's wife. Her heart was shattered, her flesh scarred, her eyes dull. She held up the kunai to take another slice but froze just before it touched her skin as she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Mummy!" a small feminine voice called from down the hall to Lan Fan.

Quickly bandaging her scars she pulled her sleeve over it and walked out of the room, smiling kindly at the black haired child that was her own. "Yes, Aki? What do you need, my dear?"

Aki pouted and pointed down the empty hall. "Chiyo's being mean again!"

Lan Fan sighed. "You twins are nothing but trouble. What did she do now, Aki?"

"She said something mean." Aki said bluntly.

"I'll go find her." Lan Fan rolled her eyes and wandered down the halls, looking for her other child.

"Mom!" a young black haired boy that looked like a young version of Ling's brother with short black hair and big round black eyes. "Chiyo's in the big room!"

"Thank you, Hiroshi." Lan Fan bowed slightly before continuing down the hall at a jog.

Her legs went faster as she heard a scream from the conference room. Hurrying into the room Lan Fan saw Chiyo pulling on her dress that was stuck under a fallen down bench and she chuckled in amusement. Chiyo looked up and her eyes were worried as she tugged harder on the end of the dress while Lan Fan wandered closer to her child. The both of them held their breath as Lan Fan kneeled down to pick up the bench and free Chiyo's dress.

"Chiyo, come here." Lan Fan murmured softly and Chiyo obeyed silently. "What did you say to Aki that was mean?"

Chiyo averted her gaze by looking at her dress. "Nothing."

Lan Fan raised her eyebrow. "Chiyo?"

Raising her eyes Chiyo frowned. "I told her we were an experiment gone wrong."

"Oh boy." Lan Fan muttered to herself, holding back laughter.

"But it's true, isn't it, Mamma?" Chiyo challenged.

Lan Fan laughed. "No, Chiyo, my eternal child, it's not true."

The trip back to the royal gardens was silent as Lan Fan held Chiyo's hand and they brushed against one another every once in a while. Mother and daughter met the other siblings in a comfortingly quiet rose garden. The children played tag while Lan Fan waited to meet with an old friend, the one she sliced her flesh for.

Ling Yao.

He entered the garden and walked over to her, opening his arms for a hug. She ran to him and practically jumped into his arms.

"Oh Young Master, I've missed you so much!" Lan Fan gasped.

"You haven't changed a bit! I missed you too!" Ling replied. "So, how is it being Empress of Xing?"

Lan Fan slid her small hand over her arm where the bandages covered her scars. Ling noticed the movement and grabbed her arm, moved her sleeve and looked at the blood soaked bandages in shock. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation, but she just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Mamma, who is this man and what is he doing in the royal garden?" Hiroshi asked coldly, glaring at Ling.

"Hiroshi, this is Ling, your uncle. He's Daddy's brother. Now go play with Chiyo, Aki, Kinuko, Koji and Saburo." Lan Fan answered, looking at her son kindly.

"Do I have to play with Aki, Chiyo and Kinuko? The only things they want to do is talk about boys!" Hiroshi scowled.

Lan Fan chuckled. "Fine, don't play with your sisters. Go play with your brothers."

Once Hiroshi left to play with his brothers Lan Fan turned back to Ling to find him looking at her seriously, a slight frown on his face. He still held her arm gently in his hands.

"No." Lan Fan muttered finally, tears brimming her eyes. "I don't like it. He treats me like nothing more than a toy of his. His other wives are treated with more respect than me."

"Why, Lan Fan? Why did you do this to yourself?" Ling growled, holding up her arm.

Lan Fan looked away and looked at her children, letting the tears fall. "To show how much I love you."

Ling gasped. "You did this... for me?"

Aki and Chiyo glared at each other and leaped. Lan Fan ran over to them, wiping the tears away, and grabbed their arms, pulling them away from the flailing arms of the other. "What's going on here?" she demanded.

Kinuko shrugged. "They both think that young bodyguard that protects them, Isamu, is cute and now they started fighting over who gets him."

"You're fighting... over a boy?" Lan Fan groaned. "Girls, I'm sure you'll get over him before you can gather the courage to tell him you like him."

Unlike in her case, she never got over the fact that she was in love with Ling, but was married to his brother. She didn't know if he would understand, if he would still love her. She hated arranged marriages with all her heart and soul and promised never to do that to her children like her family did to her.

"Lan Fan, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ling asked softly, holding out his hand for her to take.

Lan Fan took it and they walked about fifteen feet away from the children before he stopped abruptly, but didn't turn to look at her.

"Why would you do that for me, Lan Fan?" Ling demanded.

"I..." Lan Fan stammered.

"Lan Fan, if you loved me then why did you marry my brother?" Ling snapped.

Lan Fan gasped and grabbed his shoulder roughly, but her voice was pleading. "Ling, it's not what you think! It was an arranged marriage! If I had a choice I wouldn't have even thought about marrying him! I love you, Ling! I love you and I want you! Please, try to understand!"

Ling turned to face her, his trademark grin on his face. "I knew you too well to believe you would marry him. And I do understand, Lan Fan. Don't worry, we'll find a way."

She shook her head. "Can we? Really?"

At that moment a tall, well built man with short black hair turned the corner of the garden and spotted the two adults and six children. "Lan Fan, what's going on here? Why is my _brother_ here?"

"Daigoro, forgive me, I invited him. I needed to see him again." Lan Fan bowed her head.

"What have I told you about bringing comoners into the royal gardens?" Daigoro snapped, raising his hand threateningly.

"Daigoro!" Ling yelled angrily. "If you touch her I swear you will regret it!"

Daigoro glared at Ling before slapping Lan Fan's cheek with such force that she fell to the ground. The children gasped, running to their mother and clinging to her as if she was the last person on the planet. Saburo, the oldest son glared at their father with such hate Lan Fan could feel the hatred flowing off the children in waves. Slowly she got up and smiled at her children comfortingly.

"Daddy, how could you hit Mumma?" Kinuko challenged.

Chiyo snorted, looking at Aki. "Because he doesn't love her. He's just using her!"

Aki, Hiroshi and Koji nodded in agreement and looked at Ling as if he were their real father, pleadingly. Ling stepped in front of Lan Fan protecting, glaring at Daigoro, and picked up the youngest child, Kinuko so he wouldn't attack his brother.

"Daigoro, I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore. I'm leaving and the children can choose if they want to stay with you or come with me." Lan Fan growled.

"I wanna go with Mamma!" Chiyo declared.

"Mummy!" Aki agreed.

"Mom!" Hiroshi, Koji and Kinuko chorused.

Saburo sighed. "Sorry, _Daddy dearest_, but we're going with Mother!"

Daigoro squinted. "Where will you go?"

Ling smiled at Lan Fan. "They'll stay with me."

With one last glare at his brother Daigoro stormed off and the children ran around the garden playing tag. Lan Fan looked at Ling and he grinned, pulling her into a hug and pressing his lips to hers. One last time they looked at her bandaged arm before leading them into the palace to get their things. The children were eager to go and practically shoved all of their belongings into some bags and ran out of the palace.

"Thank you, Young Master." Lan Fan bowed slightly to show her gratitude.

"It's Ling, Lan Fan." Ling whispered. "Now come on, lets go home."

The words made her smirk as she followed Ling down the road to their new home. Once they were settled Lan Fan did something she hadn't done in a long time, she put on her armour. She taught her children self defence and balance so they could take care of their selves.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**  
**Inspiration: Last Resort by Papa Roach**  
**Now, if you want me to do a OneShot with your ideas just say so! I will do it and you will get the credit! Now, please review and I'll give you a foot long cake!**


	12. Tastes Sweet

**Hey everybody! Now, I want to thank .NiNJy for the idea! THANK YOU AGAIN!!! Doesn't anyone else have any ideas? Anyways, I own nothing but the words! Continue reading my fellow readers!**

**Tastes Sweet**

Ling looked around the empty halls, smelling an aroma so sweet and mouth-watering that he could do nothing but follow it to its source. He followed it down tha hall, through the doors that lead outside and towards the little hut that Lan Fan had gotten since they had gotten back from Amestris. It was her, she was making something sweet and mouth-watering in there! Knocking on the door Ling breathed in the strong aroma coming from behind the door and felt his body strengthen. The door opened to Lan Fan with flour on her hands, apron and one cheek. She looked amused to find Ling at the door while she was baking.

"Good morning, Young Master." Lan Fan greeted, waving him inside.

"It's Ling." Ling grinned. "What are you making, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan smiled, going over to the oven in the kitchen. "I'm making raisin bread. Once I'm finished do you want to try it, Young Master?"

Ling nodded. "Yes! But call me Ling."

After a few minutes Lan Fan pulled the raisin bread out of the oven and went to clean up while it cooled off. Ling sat at the table, hearing Lan Fan in the other room changing her house clothes for her armor. He heard her humming to herself in the other room.

"Sotto itsumo mite imasu donna basho de hayaretemo rin to kioku wo tadoreba soba ni. Sotto itsumo mite imasu tooku FURI wo hanaretemo onnaji hoshi sora takaku. Zutto kage de mimamotte imasu." Lan Fan sang softly.

Her voice was so soft, strong, caring, daring, bouncy, everything he wished he could hear from her every day. He sat there calmly, listening to her sing to herself while she got ready. The bread cooled and Lan Fan wandered out of her room in her armor and she sliced a piece off for Ling to taste. Ling took careful bites into the delicious bread and his grin widened as the bread slid down his throat, nodding approval to Lan Fan.

"Thank you, Young Master, for waiting." Lan Fan bowed deeply. "I deeply appreciate it."

"It's Ling!" Ling groaned.

"Fine... ... Ling." Lan Fan muttered.

Grinning Ling grabbed her hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "Lets make something like... MUFFINS!!"

Lan Fan rolled her eyes. "Really? Muffins? You want to make muffins with me?"

Nodding vigorously Ling gave her the puppy eyes. "Yes. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, Lan Fan!"

"Fine." Lan Fan sighed.

_**LATER**_

Lan Fan watched as Ling mixed the batter and smiled as he asked for help. She went over to his side and looked at the well-mixed batter. What did he need help for? Before she realized it he flung batter and it landed on her cheek, making her gasp in shock. Trying to back away was impossible as Ling forced Lan Fan against the counter and looked at the batter on her cheek. His face came closer and she tensed. His tongue was on her cheek before she knew it, licking off the batter and she shivered.

"Mmm, tastes sweet." Ling murmured in her ear.

Lan Fan's breath caught in her throat. This was not prince like manners he was taught. What was he playing? Smirking she grabbed the spoon covered with batter and wiped some on his cheek before slowly licking it off, making sure her lips brushed against his skin slightly the whole time.

"Tastes better than I thought." Lan Fan whispered.

Laughing Ling dipped his finger into the bowl and wiped it on her lips. "You've got something on you're lips, allow me to get it off, Lan Fan."

He pressed his lips to hers, licking the batter off and she quivered with delight. Once they separated Lan Fan quirked her eyebrow at Ling, a look as if saying _'Did you just do that?'_ and her smirk widened. Sitting up on the counter she wrapped her legs aroung his waist and pulled him closer before placing her finger under his chin. Skin brushed skin as they stayed in that position for a moment. Finally Ling smirked and grabbed the top of her legs, pulling her off the counter and carrying her to her bedroom.

"Young Master, what are you doing?" Lan Fan asked, clinging to him since he wouldn't let go.

"You asked for it." Ling replied with a laugh.

"Young Master, put me down." Lan Fan demanded.

He threw her onto the bed and she sat there, staring at him with worry glimmering in her eyes. He jumped onto the bed next to her and laughed harder.

"You look like I'm going to hurt you." Ling snorted. "Don't worry, I just got uncomfortable."

Lan Fan breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

They sat on the bed talking, the muffin batter forgotten about, and laughed every once in a while. Finally they both fell asleep snuggled up to each other. After a little bit she woke upand stared at him in wonder. What was he doing in her bed? Ling groaned and lifted his head so their lips were only inches away from the others.

"Good morning." Ling grinned.

"Young Master, it's midnight." Lan Fan pointed out.

"Oh..." Ling muttered.

Lan Fan sighed, starting to get up but Ling grabbed her wrist softly, keeping her on the bed and she looked at him with a questioning look. He just shrugged and kept a firm but soft grip on her wrist.

"Young Master, I can't get up when you're holding my wrist." Lan Fan stated.

Ling nodded. "I know. Stay with me."

With that he tugged on her wrist and she fell backwards into his arms. They stared at each other and he grinned.

"How about finishing those muffins?" Ling grinned.

"I would love to." Lan Fan smiled.

She pressed her lips to his and he gave in to her lips immediatly, kissing her back. Yes, making muffins was the best thing to do that day.

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Now if you could review that would make me soooooo happy! It's that button to the bottom middle of the screen. You know you want to click it. BYE!!!**


	13. Blood and Explosions

**Hey guys! I would like to thank Kristie14 and .NiNJy for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Got the idea from a story... though I can't remember which one... Angel maybe... can't remember, oh well. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything but the plot... kinda. Now, continue reading to find out the plot!**

**Blood and Explosions**  
Ling smiled at Lan Fan as she twiddled with her automail unconsciously as they sat on the roof of a hotel in Amestris. There was a slight breeze that night as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky. But Lan Fan jerked her head up when she heard someone approaching them from behind. Spinning around the both of them saw a man with brown hair, green eyes and a smirk on his face with a bomb attached to his torso. He was drunk as he staggered closer to them while staying on the side of the building. There were meer seconds left and, split decision, Lan Fan lurched to her feet and launched at the man. The both of them plummeted over the edge of the building before Ling heard an explosion that shook the hotel.

"Lan Fan!" Ling yelled, rushing to the edge to peer over. Lan Fan was nowhere to be seen. He looked down at the streets, frantically searching for her. "Lan Fan!" The only remaining thing was a pool and splatters of blood on the sidewalk. Immediately he knew she was gone. "LAN FAN!!"

*******

Everything was normal as people passed the cemetery as if nothing had happened the just days before. Ling stared at the stone in front of him. _Lan Fan, age 18, died of a bomb_ He stared at the writing in disbelief, she couldn't be dead, she couldn't. Ling wouldn't believe it. _She couldn't die! She wasn't dead!_ But the proof was right there in front of him, within reach. _Why did she have to die? WHY?!_ Lan Fan had died to save him, as always. Everything she did was to save him, to protect him. This was his fault! All his fault!

Ling cried, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. "You idiot! You should've saved yourself! Why, Lan Fan? Why did you do this to me?"

_You need to live, for the Yao clan. For Xing._ Her voice seemed to float to his ear.

"No! Don't give me that! Lan Fan!" Ling argued.

People passing the cemetery gave him weird looks as he yelled to himself. But then again it was just a stage of grief, right?

"Lan Fan, listen to me! LAN FAN!!!" Ling shrieked, remembering every detail of that incident as if it were happening right at that moment. "NOOOO!!! It should have been me! I'm sorry, Lan Fan! Forgive me!" Slowly he grabbed a small box and put it down on the grave. "I was going to ask you to marry me, Lan Fan! IU don't want to go back to Xing! I wanted to be with you forever!"

Quickly Ling snatched the one kunai Lan Fan had given to him before she jumped and brought it to his wrist, feeling the blade tear at his skin. It felt good and he sliced all the way up to his elbow, feeling the consciousness drifting away from him. Blood soaked the mound of dirt Lan Fan was buried in. He fell to the ground and the last thing he saw were the grave, the box and words written in Xingese characters. _I do!_

Later that day Gracia and Elysia saw the body of Ling in front of Lan Fan's grave, dead. Gracia screamed at the sight and rushed her child out of there. She told the authorities and they rushed to the scene, burying him beside Lan Fan and only finding the box, no ring, no words written in the dirt. Everything looked normal, except for the blood, body and empty box.

Ling smiled at Lan Fan as he hugged her for the first time in four days. A diamond ring was slipped onto her finger by him as he claimed her in a kiss, claimed her as his bride. Lan Fan pulled herself closer to his body and could feel his warmth. They were unscarred here, whole. Lan Fan's left arm was flesh, Ling's arm unscathed.

"Ling!" Lan Fan smiled, brushing her lips against his.

Ling looked at her seriously. "Why did you have to do that?"

Lan Fan laughed lightly. "For you. Everything I do is for you, Ling. It's my job, I'm a bodyguard."

Shrugging it off Ling pulled her closer to him and kissed her, lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

**Hope you guys liked it! I know, short, but I had to. Loved it, hate it, like it, meh? TELL ME THESE THINGS!!! Any ideas for the next OneShot? Just tell me and I promise I'll do it! Now, equivalent exchange! I write the stories, you review!**


	14. Paradise

**Hey guys! I would like to thank .NiNJy for the idea! THANKS AGAIN!!! Now, to find out what that idea is you have to read on... CONTINUE!!!**

**Paradise**

Ling looked at Lan Fan pleadingly, pointing at the candy store and grinning. Sighing, Lan Fan followed Ling into the store. They spent between fifteen and twenty minutes in the store. Finally he grabbed what he wanted and, dragging Lan Fan along, skipped out of the store. The teenage boy had a massive bag full of candy in one hand and his bodyguards right hand in the other with a grin growing on his face with every step.

"Young Master, where are we going?" Lan Fan asked as Ling pulled her into the woods, blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You'll see, Lan Fan!" Ling grinned, pulling her a little farther before letting go of her hand and covering her eyes. He lead her into a small area with a lake and lush green grass. "Okay, you ready? Take a look!"

When Ling uncovered Lan Fan's eyes she gasped in amazement, her eyes widening as she took in the scene before her. Pleased with himself Ling dug in the bag before pulling out a handful of candy and tossing it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully.

"It's beautiful." Lan Fan murmured, bending over the calm lake to look into the waters.

A smirk grew on Ling's face as as he snuck up towards her, placing his hand on her back and pushing her slightly so she fell into the water. He laughed, not noticing her hand snake towards his leg and wrapping slender fingers around his ankle. She pulled so he fell in and she giggled behind her hand, amusement dancing in her eyes. When his head resurfaced he splashed water at her before swimming to the side of the lake and grabbing another handful of candy and stuffing it in his mouth.

A laugh floated from Lan Fan's mouth. "Is Young Master okay? Or does he wish I leave him in the water and get out?"

Ling spun around to face her. "No!" But she was already floating back to land. Quick as a flash he swam over to her, apparently hyper, and pulled her back so she fell against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to go! You're not allowed! You're my prisoner now, trapped in my arms!"

Lan Fan smiled softly, snuggling closer. "Okay, Young Master, I'll be your prisoner."

"Hey, Lan Fan?" Ling whispered.

"Yes, Young Master?" Lan Fan breathed, lifting her head to look at him.

"I love... nah, you don't want to know. It's stupid anyways. You'll laugh." Ling sighed.

"I will not!" Lan Fan stated indignantly.

He breathed in her shampoo and pulled her close. "Okay... I love you."

They floated in the water in tense silence, his muscles flexing, pulling her closer and she didn't protest as blush spread across her cheeks and she bit her lip shyly. After a few unbearable minutes of silence she groaned inwardly before turning around so she was facing him, their bodies brushing against the other. He looked at her and she brushed her lips against his cheek, her eyes fluttering closed as she felt his warmth.

"I know." Lan Fan breathed, her hands caressing Ling's chest. "I love you too."

Ling gasped. "Really? But I thought you were too strict to love anybody and hated emotions! You're a wierd person!"

Lan Fan smiled. "No, I'm mysterious."

**YAY!!! Now, like it, hate it, wanna date it, think it could be better? Tell me these things! And if you have an idea you want me to do I'll be happy to do it if you tell me! Now, equivalent exchange! I write and post, you review!**


	15. Trapped

**Hey guys! Now, I present an idea I don't think I would have thought of if not for, again, .NiNJy! You're my best friend! Now, to find out that brilliant idea you have to continue reading! My clue is 'laundry'. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story.**

**Trapped**  
Revolting, that's what it was. Lan Fan looked around Ling's room in horror. Candy bags and wrappers were spread out on the floor and his dirty laundry was piled up in one corner, towering over her. All in all, the place looked like a garbage dump. Ling grinned, ignoring the mess and waltzing into his room as if nothing was wrong.

"Young Master, pardon my rudeness but this place is disgusting!" Lan Fan pointed out.

Ling looked at her and snorted. "No... it's just unorganized. There's a difference, you know."

Lan Fan laughed. "Unorganized is when things are in the wrong order. Disgusting is when something is horribly dirty."

With a sigh Ling spun completely around to face her. "Well... I'll clean it later... maybe."

Rolling her eyes Lan Fan stepped around a pile of garbage and stared at Ling as if he were crazy her back stiff. But Ling just ignored her stiffness and skipped across the room to his bed, flopping down on it with a luxurious sigh and watching Lan Fan glance around the room as if she was unsure of what to do. After a few minutes of looking Lan Fan looked straight at Ling and sent out a silent plea telling him to get up, which he did without complaint. He skipped over to her and slipped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his body.

She tried to pull back but he had a firm grip and held her there. "What do you need, Lan Fan, dear?"

With a groan she glared at him. "First, don't call me dear, Young Master. Second, please let go of me. Third, you should really clean this up... now."

He gasped. "Bu-but why, Lan Fan? It hurts when you insult me, darling, you know."

"Young Mast-" Lan Fan started, but Ling interrupted her.

"Ling." Ling corrected.

"Ling..." Lan Fan liked the way the name rolled off her tongue, but she kept a straight face. "I apologize for my rudeness."

"Well then, you can make up for it by letting me kiss you." Ling replied slyly.

Lan Fan quirked an eyebrow. "Y-Young Ma-Master, please..." Her voice was full of longing as she tried to refuse.

That was all Ling needed as he bent down to press his lips to hers and pulled her close. Lan Fan's rigid form loosened as she fell into the kiss, her lips reacting instinctively. Warmth surrounded the two as they pulled away, blush as red as cherries spreading on their faces as they looked at one another.

"Young Master, I was going to say that I would help you clean your room if you wanted." Lan Fan pointed out, looking away and biting her lower lip shyly.

"Oh..." Ling muttered. "Well... thank you, Lan Fan. That would be nice."

In silence they cleaned the room except for the laundry, the thing Lan Fan was avoiding. Finally they got to having to go over to the mountain of laundry. Lan Fan watched it warily as it towered over her.

"L-Ling, do we have to clean this?" Lan Fan stammered, eyes the laundry warily.

Ling snorted. "Yeah... I guess. C'mon, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can relax."

They walked up to the pile and Lan Fan poked it cautiously, unsure of the tall stack. The clothes wobbled and swayed before falling onto them, trapping them under about thirty pounds of dirty clothes. Lan Fan opened her eyes to find Ling laying on top of her in an uncomfortable manner, his lips meer inches away from hers.

Lan Fan gasped for air under the weight of a man and his clothes. "Is Young Master okay?"

Ling chucked. "Yeah, I'm with you."

Blush spread across the teenage girl's cheeks as she looked at the boy next to her in surprise. "What? But, what happened to cleaning your room and relaxing?"

"I'm just taking a break." Ling grinned, kissing her nose.

After a few minutes they began to feel uncomfortable, her getting squashed underneath his weight, him feeling her bones dig in to his muscles. She could barely breathe as the weight grew as some pictures and shelves on the wall fell onto the pile of laundry covering them. He winced as he tried to keep his weight off of her, afraid of breaking one of her bones.

"We have to get out of here, Ling." Lan Fan whispered.

"I know, Lan Fan, and we will. I promise." Ling nodded.

"Sometimes promises aren't enough." Lan Fan breathed. "Ling, go forward and try to get out. I will follow after you."

Sighing Ling crawled over Lan Fan and pushed his way through the dirty clothes with Lan Fan trailing calmly after him. He spotted an opening and rushed forward, feeling the fresh air hit his face. Once he was out of the clothes he breathed deeply before looking back to see the exit caved in, Lan Fan still stuck inside.

"Lan Fan!" Ling gasped. He listened and heard Lan Fan muttering hatred as she pushed her way through the clothes. She ran right into Ling and they fell to the floor. "You okay, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan laughed. "I'll never trust laundry again."

Ling nodded, sitting up. "Never again."

They sat in silence, watching the clothes with such distrust that they could feel the tenseness radiating through the room. But soon they scooted away from the heap of laundry and looked at each other with amusment glittering in their eyes.

**So, this whole OneShot came from one word... laundry. Anyways, equivalent exchange! Please review! Thanks for reading! I'll post the next one soon! And remember, if you have any ideas just tell me and I'll do them! It can be as odd as 'laundry' or as natural as 'flower'!**


	16. Walk Away

**Hey guys! Now, I would like to thank music for the idea! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY MUSIC!!!! Anyways, to find out the idea you must read on. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the plot of the story!**

**Walk Away**  
Lan Fan looked at the black haired beauty in front of her. Long, wavy, beautiful silky hair, ash black eyes, smooth, blemish-free skin. It made Lan Fan jealous to know that she would never be like that. And Lan Fan listened to her melodic voice asked her where Ling was. Yes, Lan Fan was definitely jealous of her. She even saw her with Ling yesterday, talking, laughing, holding hands.

"I'm sorry, I do not know where the Young Master is. Who is asking?" Lan Fan asked patiently.

She laughed. "Oh, I'm Mia. I'm Ling's... er, what did he call it? Girlfriend?"

Lan Fan's heart snapped, but she bowed politely. "I shall find him for you. Please wait here."

She took off in a flash, tears in her onyx eyes as she searched for Ling throughout the palace. Finally she found him wandering the royal gardens, whistling softly to himself as he wandered aimlessly between the flowers and trees. Slowing down her pace she caught her breath and wiped away the tears before poking her head around the corner and catching Ling's attention.

"Young Master, Mia's here to see you." Lan Fan murmured, catching his face light up as he rushed past her. She sighed, her voice shaky as she sang softly to herself. "I saw you with your new girl just yesterday and I feel that I must confess, even though it kills me to have to say, I'll admit that I was impressed. Physically just short of perfection, gotta commend you on your selection. Though I know I shouldn't be concerned in the back of my mind I can't help but question. Does she rub your feet when you've had a long day, scratch your scalp when you take out your braids?"

Birds chirped happily as she felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she felt ashamed. She wasn't supposed to feel anything towards Ling except for loyalty, but she had fallen hard for him. Never before had she felt that way towards anybody, so why when she got to know him? So many questions ran through her head and no answers to those questions.

"So hard to express this feeling 'cause nobody compares to you. And you know she'll never love you like I do. I can't explain this feeling, I think about it everyday and even though we've moved on it gets so hard to walk away." Lan Fan continued to sing softly.

Memories flooded back to her, memories of the two of them. The two of them facing the homunculus. Her cutting off her arm to save him. Him protecting her when she should've protected him. Those memories showed her just how much she loved him, why she loved him. But now he just ignored her, forgot her, left her alone and abandoned. She still paid as much attention to him as ever, but he was starting to walk away from her. She was starting to lose him, lose his interest, lose his fascination, lose his love.

At the realization of reality she whimpered in pain, curling up into a ball on the ground and leaning against a tree. Sobs escaped her throat as she closed her eyes and continued to dwell on the past, remembering, reminding, reopening long forgotten wounds. Something squishy and heavy fell onto her and she opened her eyes to find a body, dead and bloody. Screaming in surprise she jumped back and stared at it in horror. It was one of the kind maids that worked at the palace.

Guards rushed into the garden and surrounded her, throwing questions at her. "What happened?" "Are you okay?" "Who did this?" "Did you see what happened?"

Lan Fan just stared at the spot the body had been, horror clear on her face, shocked that something like that would happen. Blood was on the path drying, the only thing showing Lan Fan that it actually happened, that an innocent maid had died.

"Jinnette... why... who... what happened to you?" Lan Fan muttered to herself.

"Lan Fan!" Ling screamed as he pushed through the many guards surrounding Lan Fan. He saw her shocked face, could tell she was scared, could see the tears. Quickly he rushed to her side, surrounding her in an embrace. "Lan Fan, what happened? What's wrong?"

Lan Fan stared at Ling as if he was dead, shaking her head and pulling away from his arms. "No... I'm imagining things... Ling's with Mia."

Ling shook his head. "No, Lan Fan, I'm right here!"

Her breath was shaky. "He doesn't care... not when he could be with a girl."

"Lan Fan, you are a girl! You're my girl! Please, snap out of it! Lan Fan, please!" Ling cried, tears flowing steadily down his face.

She looked at him, her eyes full of love as she smiled at him. He pulled her close and she didn't object. She felt comfort when she was with him, a peaceful calmness that only he could offer. His tears soaked her neck as he pressed his face into the crook of it, feeling her warmth.

"S-shouldn't you be w-with Mia, Young Master?" Lan Fan stammered.

Ling smiled. "No, she's gone, she left. I'm with you now and that's all that matters."

Understanding Lan Fan went silent and closed her eyes, letting Ling cuddle her and calm down. She could hear his racing heartbeat, his calming breath, and could feel his tears slither down her neck and under her shirt, down her chest. And she could feel her body responding to his, curling into his, shaking with sobs, tears running down her face. All was calm... until she felt a hard pull on her hair, dragging her away from him.

"Hey! Let go!" Lan Fan screeched, squirming to free herself.

"You b-" the girl screamed.

Lan Fan gasped, recognizing the voice. "Mia!"

Mia threw Lan Fan to the ground in front of her and kicked the guard in the gut. "You stole Ling from me!" Gasping in pain Lan Fan held her stomach in pain, glaring at Mia. An evil look crossed Mia's face and she pulled out a bloody dagger. "Did you like my warning, Lannie?"

A mixture of fear and anger mangled Lan Fan's face, threatening to overthrow her common senses. "You... killed Jinnette? You killed her!"

"Yeah! Oh, it was so wonderful! The fear and anguish on her face! The painful screams! Oh those screams for help, so memorable! I'll never forget her face!" Mia laughed, sliding her fingers across the side of the dagger and wiping some blood on her cheek. "And I won't forget your face either, Lan Fan."

Barely dodging the dagger being jabbed at her Lan Fan flung herself three feet away and readied herself in a battle position, pulling out a kunai. Lurching at the guard again Mia screamed and jabbed at her again, grazing skin and causing blood to drip from the wound. Desire glinted in her eyes as she launched at her again, trying to pierce the skin again. Barely suppressing her rage Lan Fan blocked the dagger with her automail arm and plunged her kunai into Mia's leg.

"I win." Lan Fan growled, breathing deeply to control her emotions.

"Not quite!" Mia cried, driving her dagger into Lan Fan's stomach and twisting it.

A gut wrenching screech escaped Lan Fan's mouth as Mia pulled the dagger out and the blood poured from the wound. Wincing she went silent and attacked again, trying to forget the pain searing through her body. Mia just laughed and swiped at her again, amusement dancing on her face as she continually cut Lan Fan.

"Once you're out of the picture I'll take MY Ling back!" Mia shouted, making another clean cut down the side of Lan Fan's face.

"Never!" Lan Fan growled, closing her eyes to endure the pain.

"LAN FAN!!!!!" Ling cried as he saw a puddle of blood on the ground.

Lan Fan's eyes flew open. "Young Master!"

Pulling out his sword Ling looked around and saw Mia stabbing Lan Fan again in the leg and pulling it out swiftly. Gasping Ling ran at the girl and stabbed her quickly, piercing her heart and letting her fall to the ground. Dropping his sword Ling rushed to Lan Fan's side and held the main wound.

"Young Master, don't bother. I'm going to die." Lan Fan breathed, pushing his hands away. "Just go take that body to the guards."

"No!" Ling shook his head frantically, firmly placing his hands on her abdomen again and covering the wound.

"Forget about me, Young Master! Please! Just go!" Lan Fan screamed.

Ling felt tears falling from his face. "I can't! I can't forget about you! I can't leave you here to die! Lan Fan, I love you!"

Lan Fan smiled. "I love you too. Now I can go with a smile."

Eyes widening Ling realized his guard was giving up. "Lan Fan, don't give up!"

"I haven't." Lan Fan whispered, caressing his cheek with her bloodstained hand. "I believed you cared for me. I believed that I could save you from danger. And right now I believe it's time for me to go. I'm sorry, Ling, but it's time."

Lan Fan took her last scrap energy and took a final breath, feeling cold as she closed her eyes and smiled. Ling screamed as he held his dead guard in his arms, feeling the blood seeping through her clothes and onto him. But he could just feel that she was there, watching him, silently comforting him, loving him. Sighing he knew she wouldn't like him grieving over her if she did it so save him, but the tears still fell and he still held the body close.

"I'll come to you some day, Lan Fan, my love." Ling whispered, looking up at the dark, star filled sky.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sad, right? I was crying on the inside the whole time I was typing it! Anyways, equivalent exchange! If you have any ideas I would be glad to hear them! Just tell me and I promise I will do it!**

**Inspiration: Walk Away by Paula Deanda!**


	17. Ignore the Jealousy

**HEY! Again, thanks .NiNJy for the idea! I promise I won't disappoint you! Now, the words are 'ignore' and 'jealousy', interesting words indeed! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story!**

**Ignore the Jealousy**  
Lan Fan laughed with the black haired man as he tickled her, holding her up and against his body. A squeal of laughter escaped her lips and Ling glared at the tall, well built man with short spiky black hair and sparkly black eyes that was holding Lan Fan so close.

_Ignore the jealousy, Ling! You've got so many other women! _Greed was screaming at him.

Ling ground his teeth as Lan Fan giggled at something the man whispered to her. The prince could feel his sword weighing on his belt, could feel the urge to grab it and run at the man, but he just stood frozen in that spot. He watched as the two giggled and joked with each other, a grin he had not seen before on her lips.

"Stop it, Satoko, it tickles!" Lan Fan laughed, grabbing his hands in hers to stop the tickling.

"Why, darling?" Satoko teased, pulling her close.

They laughed again and Ling winced at the pain in his chest, the jealousy in his heart. Why was it so torturous to see her with a man other than himself? Why was it so hard to accept the fact that their adventures were over and he was immortal? That he didn't need her any more? Another sharp pain shook his body and he fell to the ground in agony. Ling could see the tears in Lan Fan's eyes from laughing so hard and he wished he could make her laugh like that. Satoko brushed his lips against Lan Fan's cheek and Ling felt so much agony and torture raging in his body that he couldn't control it and he fell to the ground.

_What's wrong? Feeling tortured and in pain? You're too soft hearted, Emperor of Xing!_ Greed sneered.

"Shut up, Greed! You feel it too!" Ling yelled as his tears fell to the ground.

_Pitiful human! You think I care! _Greed snarled angrily.

"You're Greed! You want money, women, power, and subordinates! And you don't want to share them!" Ling screamed at the homunculus sharing his body.

Greed went silent and Ling felt the satisfaction of shutting him up. Satoko noticed Ling sitting on the ground and bowed in respect, a smile on his face before he turned to Lan Fan and laughed. Another pang of jealousy shot through Ling as he watched the two run around, laughing, joking, whispering. Greed also felt the greed for Lan Fan by his side again. Lan Fan tripped and fell onto Satoko and they laughed again. Ling noticed her on top of him and a scream escaped his lips. It was a scream of suffering and and distress.

"You know what, Satoko?" Lan Fan murmured.

Satoko grinned. "What, Lan Fan?"

Lan Fan smirked. "I want an apple."

Satoko snorted. "An apple?"

"Yes, an apple." Lan Fan nodded. "I'll be right back."

Ling watched Lan Fan run down the road and come back a few seconds later with two apples in her hands. She threw them to the tall man waiting for her and leaped at him, landing on her feet just feet from him, her cheeks flushed and her smile lively.

"That was quick." Satoko commented.

Lan Fan laughed, turning her back to Ling and wrapping her arms around his neck quickly in an embrace before letting go and laughing at Satoko. Ling was absolutely furious, nobody flirted with HIS girl! Nobody! Especially not that worm! Greed for Lan Fan by his side again melted with the hatred and he couldn't stand it, he wanted her. A scowl etched his features and he gritted his teeth together angrily. He hated the fact that that man had his arms around her, laughing with her, tickling her, whispering to her.

_Show him that she's your property, kid!_ Greed stated.

"No, I can't. I want her to be happy. I just can't." Ling growled mostly to himself.

_DO IT!_ Greed spat angrily.

Satoko moved closer to Lan Fan and Greed couldn't take it. He took over Ling's body and leaped to his feet and ran to the short black haired man, grabbing him and shoving him roughly away from Lan Fan.

"Ling, what the heck are you doing?" Lan Fan screamed. "Leave him alone!"

"It's Greed! And don't you dare come near my girl again!" Greed snapped at Satoko.

Satoko stared at Ling in shock. "Emperor, what's going on?"

Ling took over his body again and staggered backwards, eyes wide. "I-I... Lan Fan, I'm so sorry. He just..."

After that he just spun around on his heels and ran away, feeling embarrassed at what Greed did to her. He could feel all the hatred and jealousy ebbing away as he ran farther away from them. Finally after about an hour he stopped running and looked around him, not recognizing his surroundings. Trees surrounded him and he could hear animals in the bushes.

_What the heck is wrong with you?_ Greed shrieked.

"Nothing! What the heck is wrong with you? I told you I just want her to be happy!" Ling retorted.

Falling to the ground, exhausted, Ling put his ear to the earth and listened, feeling drowsy. His mind slowed and he could feel sleep taking over. Opening his eyes once more he looked around before closing them and falling into a light doze. Voices and feet pounding on the ground woke the Emperor and he looked at his surroundings.

"Emperor Ling!" "Emperor!" "Your Highness!" "Sire!" "Ling!" "Young Master!"

Lings eyes opened wide as he heard that, Lan Fan's voice along with others calling for him. But then he remembered what Greed had done the day before and he didn't want to face Lan Fan after that. Turning his back on the voices Ling felt his heart rip as he heard her desperate cries for him.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Lan Fan shrieked in agony. "LING YAO!"

Her voice, full of tortured fear, clenched his heart and he winced. He couldn't ignore her, even if she had ignored him, he could never ignore her.

"Lan Fan!" Ling called calmly despite his pain.

He could hear someone running through the bushes towards him and he grinned, standing up and brushing dirt off his clothes. Lan Fan pushed through the bushes and saw him, his grin, his unscathed body, the pain hidden on his face. He could see her relieved smile, her scratched up face, the tears in her eyes. She rushed to his side and hugged him, pressing her body against his and snuggling her head against his chest. He held her there, resting his head on hers and sighing.

"I'm sorry, Lan Fan." Ling whispered.

"Hush, it's okay, Ling." Lan Fan murmured. "It's my fault."

Ling pulled away and stared at her. "No it's not! How can you say that? Lan Fan, it's my fault!"

Lan Fan sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Ling shook his head. "No! Lan Fan, don't say that!"

"Why are you taking the blame, Young Master?" Lan Fan questioned angrily.

"Because I love you!" Ling screamed, causing her to freeze.

"What?"

_Shut up!_ Greed demanded.

"I ignored the jealousy and dealt with it for half an hour, Lan Fan! I watched you flirt with Satoko! My half brother, Lan Fan! I couldn't stand it!" Ling continued, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes.

Shaking her head Lan Fan hugged him again and laughed. "You know we were talking about you the whole time. He was teasing me on how much I like you and care for you."

**Hope you liked that chapter! Again, equivalent exchange! If you have any ideas for a OneShot you can just tell me a word even! My goal is 30 OneShots!**


	18. First Meeting

**Well, I haven't posted anything in a while, huh? Sorry about that. And to make up for it I'll post one that is when they were children, a fourteen-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl! I hope you enjoy it! I disown everything but the plot!**

**First Meeting**

Her coal black eyes were beautiful as he stared into them. His onyx eyes were lively as she held his gaze. Their black hair swayed in the calm, cool breeze. The cool night air felt good as they stood meer feet apart from each other.

"Hi!" he grinned kindly to her.

"H-hello..." she stammered shyly, a small smile playing on her lips.

She held her breath as he stepped closer to her. "I'm Ling Yao, twelfth prince in line for the throne! What's your name? What is your job?"

He listened to her soft voice as she answered him shyly. "I'm Lan Fan, I'm the soon-to-be bodyguard of prince Yao... you."

Ling held out his hand to her. "I've seen you around town, Lan Fan, and have been wanting to talk to you for some time!"

"Why me? There are pleanty of other women around here." Lan Fan murmured as she took his hand delicately.

Ling laughed. "Because you're the most interesting and unique."

Immediatly she pulled back and ran, leaving the fourteen year old boy alone. Yes, there was a noticable two year age difference and they both had different class status, but he felt a certain closeness to her. She was special, kind, shy but tough, strong. She was everything to him.

"We'll see each other again soon... Lan Fan." Ling vowed, looking at the palm of his hand where her hand was. It was still warm.

**I know it's short, but it was cute, right? Hopefully... Oh well, anyways, equivalent exchange! Please review! It makes me smiley! And if you have any ideas for a OneShot, it can just be one word, you can tell me! :D**


	19. Fearless

**Hey all! This is one that just came up while listening to music (yes, I know, 'music again?') and yes, it is, again, music that is my inspiration! The song is 'Fearless' by Falling Up! Good band, good song! Please enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (maybe) some OC's!**

**Fearless**

_Empty House Far Away  
Lost In Lonely Space  
You Know You´ve Felt The Same_

Lan Fan shivered as she wandered through the wind and rain, searching for a place to stay the night. The forest seemed deserted and Lan Fan felt lonely, like she was the only person in the space around her. Looking up through her dripping and soaked bangs Lan Fan saw a broken down house, holes in the walls, shattered windows, cracked door and some of the roof was gone. A place to stay! Another shiver rippled through Lan Fan's body that lasted about a minute.

_From The Shallows In Love  
To The Depths Of Yours Scars  
You Know You Want To Change_

An image of Ling flashed through Lan Fan's mind and she found new determination as she trudged through the storm. Her automail arm ached and she winced in pain as a spasm of pain rushed through her body. She wanted to change her direction, to go back to the palace where Ling and Fuu were, but she couldn't. She had been banished.

_In The Rafters A Fate,  
Fixed And Spinning Late  
There Is A Certain Fear_

That was her fate, she was destined to be an outlaw, to be banished and unwanted by her people. It was too late to apologize, too late to regret or beg for forgiveness, too late to turn back. A fear that she wasn't wanted by her best friend and her grandfather hurt her even more than being unwanted by her country. For a moment her body completely froze with fear, fear that she was going to die alone, fear that the two people she cared most about didn't want her, fear that she was alone and an outlaw, fear that she had been banished.

_So Exit The Fall  
And Now It's Over  
Your Learning. It's All, Before Your Heart_

Taking a deep breath she trudged on and knew that what she had done was over and she had just learned a very important lesson. A lesson that she had learned before her heart had. She had done the worst thing imaginable. She had threatened one of Ling's half brothers when they had made fun of Ling and taunted him. Lan Fan had even gone so far as to pull out her kunai and hold it to his neck.

_Steady Hands In The Plane  
Calculated Ways To Call It Ailing In_

With another wince Lan Fan straightened her back and felt the force of the wind hit her like a blow to the face. Her body steady and her breathing somewhat normal she continued to walk forward. Her breathing was slightly irregular and she was wheezing slightly. Realization hit her and she knew she was getting sick.

_Figure Hearts Far Away When You Work So Late  
From A Distant End  
_  
Far away Lan Fan knew Fuu would have to pick up her scheduel and do both his and her guarding shifts. She felt distant and weak compared to before she was exiled. Ling would feel out of place without her to talk to.

_Call It What You Want_

She knew that people would be calling her 'Not one of us', 'A disgrace', 'Full of disception', and many other names, but she knew what she was. She was just a lonely girl needing a friend to talk to and a grandfather to confide in.

_Call It Just A Game_

Some people would have thought that she had played a game, had protected Ling to get to his half brothers. Others would have thought that she had wanted to murder all of them.

_Call It Insane_

Word would have spread throughout Xing and everyone would have thought that she was crazy, insane, berserk, cracked, a lunatic and more, but Lan Fan didn't care.

_All Of These Voices_

The voices of Xing rang through her head as she made it to the house and sat down on the dry wood floor with a sigh, her body soaked and frozen. Clenching her teeth Lan Fan heard Ling's pitiful cries that he had screamed at her as she slashed out at his half brother. The cries were pleading, fearful, panicked.

**"No, Lan Fan! Please! Please stop! Come back here! Leave him alone! LAN FAN!"**

"I'm sorry, Young Master, I have failed you once again." Lan Fan whispered.

**"LAN FAN!"**

"Forgive me." Lan Fan pleaded. "Please forgive me."

**Okay, did you enjoy? I hope so! It took me about fifteen minutes to write! YAY!  
Inspiration: 'Fearless' by Falling Up and 'One Of Us' from The Lion King! (Yay Disney!)  
Now please review! Reviews make me smiley! Reviews also make me write faster!**


	20. Karaoke

**Sorry for not posting in a while, people. I will try to make up for it! Now, this chapter is special and might just have other pairing fluff! Please R&R! Please enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

"Come on, Lan Fan! Please!" Winry pleaded. "Please, please, please!"

Lan Fan shook her head in embarassment. "No. I can't... sing."

Riza rolled her eyes. "Oh well! Try!"

Al sighed. "Please, Lan Fan. It's just this once."

Lan Fan looked around the medium sized room and groaned in defeat, hanging her head low and trudging over to the stage. She hated karaoke, period. No if, ands, or buts about it. She hated it and that was that. Everyone in the room cheered as she stepped onto the stage. Looking at the song Lan Fan raised a brow when she saw the name of the song. Glancing up Lan Fan's cheeks burned when she saw Ling standing near the stage with a grin on his face. Winry and Riza gave her a quick thumbs up before skipping over to Roy, Ed, Al and Mei. Lan Fan picked up her microphone when the music started and she recognized the tune of 'Ghost' by Fefe Dobson.

_"Just like a go-go-go-ghost." _Lan Fan murmured into the microphone nervously. _"Watch me go-go-go-ghost." _

(Lan Fan)  
_Now I'm gone in your photograph  
I bet you wish you could get me back  
Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity_

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Does she know that you'll never treat her right?

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
Do you leave her in the middle of the night?

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watched you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

The only gift that you ever gave  
Was that you let me just get away  
I hope I haunt you in every dream  
And you feel a little misery

What's her name?  
What's she like?  
I should warn her that you'll never do her right

All your games  
All your lies  
I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watched you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Now you see me  
Now you don't  
You must've thought I'd never go  
Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul

You act like you just saw a ghost  
I watch you getting way too close  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)  
You act like you just saw a ghost  
I caught you (Caught you)  
Now I know  
Now I know why you're never there (Never there)  
Now it's my turn, watch me disappear  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost

Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost  
Just like a go-go-go-ghost  
Watch me go-go-go-ghost 

Everyone cheered when they finished the song and Lan Fan smiled slightly, looking down at her ankle length Japanese black kimonothat hugged her figure with pink flowers on it and a V-shaped groove on the right side of it all the way to her mid-thigh and black flats. Her usual bun had chopsticks in it and she had a slight bit of make up on. Of course there were two kunai hidded under her dress. Riza, Mei and Winry squeeled joyfully as she got off stage and they all ran up to her, squishing her in a group hug.

"That was amazing!" Winry squeeled.

"You were great!" Mei agreed.

"You were perfect!" Riza added.

"Can't... breathe." Lan Fan gasped and all four of them laughed.

Ling cleared his throat as he walked up to them. "Ladies." His voice was kind as he spoke to them. "May I speak to Lan Fan?"

Riza smiled. "Sure!"

Winry nodded. "Take as long as you need."

"Bye!" all three chorused, rushing off and leaving Lan Fan alone with Ling.

Lan Fan stared after her friends helplessly for a few minutes before slowly turning to look at Ling and smiling slightly. He smiled back and stepped closer to her.

Ling smiled down at her. "Lan Fan, you did great up there."

Blush spread across her cheeks. "Thank you."

"And," he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him. "I want to see you do it again some time."

She blushed harder. "I-I don't know..."

His eyes were pleading. "Please?"

Looking around the room Lan Fan saw Riza and Roy talking, laughing flirtatiously, Al and Mei holding hands, Ed flirting with a shoulder length dark brown haired girl with cat-like green eyes, and Winry watching her and Ling with hopeful eyes. She quirked her head to the side and raised her hands slightly. With a smile Lan Fan shrugged her shoulders and breathed in deeply.

"Okay." Lan Fan nodded. "I'll do it again, for you... Ling."

Ling grinned. "I'll be holding you to it."

Lan Fan held Ling's gaze with hers. "Maybe we can do a duet."

Ling nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I can't wait." he whispered in her ear.

**Sooooooo I hope it was good since I haven't posted anything in a while. Okay, still feeling horrible for not posting anything in so long, but I will make up for it! I promise! Please review!**


	21. Karaoke 2

**Alright, this chapter is special and might just have other pairing fluff! Please R&R! Please enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

Standing near the back door Lan Fan groaned inwardly when Winry, Riza, Mei, and Roy came up to her with evil glints in their eyes. Waving at them Lan Fan tried to make her escape, but they surrounded her and trapped her like a hunter and it's prey. Feeling uneasy Lan Fan smiled nervously at them and looked for any means of escape. None. She was stuck there.

"Hehehehehahaheha," Roy snorted while he was laughing and stamped his foot. "hahaheha!"

Blinking Lan Fan looked at Roy. "Umm... are you drunk?"

Roy grinned. "Noooooooooooooooooope."

Riza sighed. "Yes you are... and very drunk at that."

"Anyways... Lan Fan, it's time for you to get back on the stage." Winry stated.

"Yeah, you have to hurry!" Mei agreed.

Lan Fan looked at the two girls. "Uh, why?"

"Just go!" Riza demanded.

Sighing Lan Fan obeyed and walked over to the stage, her footsteps silent as she maneuvered past people. Karaoke still wasn't her favoiurite thing, but it was good for something to pass time by. She got up onto the stage and looked at the song on the stand. It was a duet. Looking up Lan Fan blushed when she saw Ling walk up to the stage to join her. Their eyes met and Ling grinned, making her blush darken. Once they both grabbed their microphones the music started and Lan Fan hummed along to the tune of 'Broken' by Amy Lee and Seether.

(Ling)  
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
(Both)  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

(Ling)  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

(Lan Fan)  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_  
(Both)  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

(Ling)  
_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore_

Lan Fan smiled and looked over to Ling, who was still grinning, and put her microphone down. He copied her and they walked off the stage as the crowd cheered. Once they were a few feet away from the stage Winry, Riza, and Mei ran over and hugged Lan Fan.

"Your voices meld together perfectly!" Winry complimented.

"You two should sing together more often!" Riza nodded.

"That was soooooo cute!" Mei squealed.

Realization lit up their eyes and they scurried off to the others, leaving Lan Fan alone with Ling. He muttered something inaudible to himself.

"Lan Fan, you're going to be the death of me." Ling growled before crushing his lips to hers and pulling her close.

Shock sparked in Lan Fan's eyes before they fluttered closed and she kissed him back.

Who knew karaoke was romantic?

**Sooooooo I hope it was good since this is continued from last chapter! Okay, still feeling horrible for not posting anything in so long, but I will make up for it! I promise! Please review! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen!**


	22. Betray

**Hey guys! In this chapter you gotta keep up, I'm gonna have different song picks every time! Not exactually pairing, but awesome none the less. Please R&R! Please enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_

_For a century of lonely nights_

_Waiting for someone to release me_

Lan Fan stared after Ling with pleading, tear filled eyes as he left her in the jail cell. The night air seeped through cracks in the walls and the dirt ground was damp as she fell to her knee and gripped the steel bars in her petite hands. She was alone. After Ling closed the door behind him the whole room was thrown into darkness. Pain filled her body as she felt abandonment and torment. She had trusted him, cared for him, loved him.

_'Cause I need  
I need a hand to hold  
To hold me from the edge  
The edge I'm sliding over slowly_

"YOUNG MASTER!" Lan Fan shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head up at the ceiling. "PLEASE NO! YOUNG MASTER!"

Her voice echoed off the concrete walls and Lan Fan felt so lonely. It felt like there was a huge hole in her chest. She wished for a bullet through her head, or a sword through her heart, even a hand squishing her neck, anything to rid the pain. Sudden weakness filled her and she fell to the ground.

_I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you_

Sobs wracked her body and that whole night she didn't get a wink of sleep. In the morning her eyes were red and swollen, her face was pale, her head was pounding, and she leaned against the steel bars encaging her as if they were keeping her steady. The hole that she felt in her chest was gaping wide and she tried not to show pain when the door opened, bringing light into the room. Her head throbbed all the more when she tried to stand and look at the light. Stumbling slightly she was just able to get up and lean heavily on the bars.

_Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain_

Ling rushed in and went straight to her, throwing his hands through the bars to caress her tear stained cheek. Lan Fan's head snapped up and she glared at him with hatred. Abandonment was written all over her face as she silently accused him of betrayal.

"Lan Fan, please. Just trust me." Ling begged. His eyes were silently pleading to her to just put faith in him and he would keep her safe. "Please, just wait a little longer and I'll get you out of here."

_Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay, woah stay woah_

Lan Fan shook her head and tried to back away from the bars, falling to the ground and crawling to the corner of the room. Gritting her teeth Lan Fan raised her head to look at the ceiling.

"Grandfather would trust you no matter what. But I won't. My family's gone and you abandon me! I won't let you play around! Keep away from me!" Lan Fan cried out.

_I'm filling my lungs with a knife in my back  
But you kept going on just to make me feel like this  
Now that it's over  
I won't feel the same_

Wincing Ling backed away from the bars and glared at Lan Fan. His face was deathly, his bangs falling into his face and casting shadows on his skin.

"Fine. I hope you get what you deserve, Lan Fan." Ling growled, whipping around and storming out of the room.

The door slammed behind him and Lan Fan jumped. He had never used such a harsh tone with her before. Agony filled her senses and she felt pressure on her lungs.

_And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

Ripping out of her emotions Lan Fan thought back to that adventure in Amestris, where she had lost both her left arm and her Grandfather. Gritting her teeth Lan Fan looked down and remembered her one hidden kunai attached to her bra. A plan formed in her mind. Once a guard came in to check on her she would get them to unlock the cell by threatening them with her kunai, then killing them because they would have seen too much.

_Mirror, Mirror on the wall_

_Who's the baddest of them all?_

After a few hours a guard entered the room with some bread for her and she waited in the shadows of the cell for him to drop it on the ground before she pressed against the bars and held the kunai to his throat.

"Open the door and let me out." Lan Fan growled to him.

With shaky hands he grabbed his keys and opened the door for her. Quick as a flash she slit his throat and brought the kunai back to her side.

_I've been held up here but it's time to leave  
I need to make my move while I've air to breath_

Fingering the blood on the blade Lan Fan wiped some of the blood onto her cheeks. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and she sped down the hall, killing anyone who saw her. Finally she found Ling in a vacant room where he was looking at some pictures. Putting the kunai away she caught sight of one of the pictures. It was one of her.

_Now I'm stuck in your memory  
A mistaken identity_

With a scowl she stomped up to him and stood at attention as he turned to face her, a smile on his face. Once he saw her he hugged her and apologized repeatedly. Melting against him her body wrached with sobs and she stood with him, clinging to him.

"Forgive me, Lan Fan. I love you." Ling whispered.

"I-I l-love you t-too, Li-Ling." Lan Fan gasped out.

_Waiting for someone  
Who needs me _

**Hey all! Hope you liked it! I tried to get some pairing in there at the end. Did I get it? Okay, the songs that were in here (in order) are:**

***Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera  
*Hold - Superchick  
*Take me Away - Avril Lavigne  
*Stand in the Rain - Superchick  
*Your Guardian Angel - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
*For What it's Worth - Amber Pacific  
*New Divide - Linkin Park  
*Revolver - Madonna (feat. Lil Wayne)  
*Alive - Superchick  
*Ghost - Fefe Dobson  
*Genie in a Bottle - Christina Aguilera**

**Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen!**


	23. Demands

**HEY! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much! Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

The woman standing in front of a six year old Lan Fan was beautiful, her brown hair down to her waist and her brown eyes entrancing, but it was the smile that got her. The woman's white teeth gleamed in the sun and her lips curled over her teeth perfectly.

"Hello, young lady." the woman smiled.

"H-hello." Lan Fan bowed slightly and looked at the ground.

An eight year old Ling walked up on Lan Fan from behind and poked her in the side, making her jump slightly. "Lan Fan, what are you doing?"

Lan Fan breathed a sigh of relief. "Young Master should be in the palace, not out in public."

Ling looked at the woman and smiled. "Hi, I'm Ling."

"Lan Fan and Ling? Lovely!" the woman grinned, looking up at the sky.

Swallowing hard Lan Fan felt uneasy about the woman and nudged Ling away from her slightly, giving him a look that said everything. Run. Slowly Ling started backing up when the woman's head snapped back to them and her eyes zeroed in on Ling, those brown spheres yelling 'killer' all over. Quickly Lan Fan stepped protectively in front of Ling and held a kunai in her one hand. The black depths of her eyes warning 'back off or I'll chop you to pieces' as she stepped back to push Ling further back.

"Where are you going?" the woman smirked, revealing her tattooed hands. The tattoos on them were alchemy circles, something of which Ling and Lan Fan didn't know about. "I don't think so!"

Before either children could react she clapped her hands and dropped to the ground to slap it, a smirk growing on her face. The ground beneath Ling and Lan Fan's feet started shifting and shaking. Lan Fan thought fast and shoved Ling back onto sturdy ground before leaping up and trying to attack the woman, who dodged neatly to the side and grabbed Lan Fan's foot, throwing her to the ground with a loud _thud!_ Gasping in pain Lan Fan rolled slightly and tried to get up again, only to fall onto her knees. The woman walked closer to the young guard and grabbed her by the hair.

"Hand over the boy." the woman hissed.

"Lan Fan!" Ling cried out.

Lan Fan opened her eyes and glared at the woman. "Never! You'll have to go through me first!"

"Lan Fan, just come on! We have to get to the palace! Please, just come! I don't want you to get hurt! Lan Fan!" Ling screamed.

"Young Master, just go!" Lan Fan demanded.

Ling glared at his stubborn body guard. "Not without you!"

After that was said she smiled slightly and nodded to him. "Alright, Young Master, I'm coming."

With that she grabbed a smoke bomb and pulled the stick from the hole so it would distract the woman while they made their escape. The woman let go of Lan Fan when smoke got into her eyes and Lan Fan rushed to Ling's side. Grinning Ling grabbed his body guard's hand and pulled her along as they raced back to the palace. Then they heard the woman shriek in agony as the older guards found her and killed her.

"That was fun!" Ling exclaimed.

"Young Master, lets never do that again." Lan Fan suggested.

Ling gave her a look. "I can't promise anything."

**Hope it had enough fluff for you guys! Hope you liked it! I tried to get some pairing in there at the end. Did I get enough? Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen!**


	24. He Returned

**HEY! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much! I was on a vacation with my family (reunion and crap like that)! Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

Ling and Lan Fan ran through the forests of Xing quickly, hearing angry, threatening voices not far behind them. A laugh floated from Ling's throat as he raced along side a river where fish leaped out and landed back in gracefully, Lan Fan not far behind him with a kunai drawn and ready. Looking over her shoulder Lan Fan saw a cranky man with a pitch fork chasing after them with a crowd more not far behind, making her gasp and run faster, dropping a bomb. They raced faster and faster through the trees and underbrush beside the river that, a while back, had become a deep gorge and felt breathless, cramps stiffening their limbs.

"Lan Fan, I'm tired!" Ling whined.

"Please move, Young Lord. Just a little farther and we'll lose them." Lan Fan argued respectfully. "I can not out fight the angry mobs."

With a groan Ling obeyed and ran slightly fast up a steep hill with Lan Fan by his side. But they stopped abruptly as they came to a cliff with the river far below and gasped. Before they could escape they were surrounded by the angry mob.

"We got 'em now!" one man grinned.

Another laughed. "Kill the guard! We'll leave the stupid prince!"

Lan Fan's head shot up at that and she leaped at the man, kunai ready, and dodged swinging tools, stabbing the man in the chest before leaping back to Ling's side. Her eyes were distrusting as she glared at the crowd, her body blocking Ling from the mob as she crouched threateningly. Her automail weapon shone in the sun and her kunai was gripped tightly in her flesh hand.

"Kill the guard!" the whole crowd cheered.

"Throw him over the edge!" one man declared and the rest of the mob roared with agreement.

Lan Fan stood tall before the crowd and protected Ling with her body, her heart racing and her breath shallow with a silent fear. The fear grew and she felt weak in the knees as she thought of the last time she was near the very same cliff as a child.

_The breeze was cool against five year old Lan Fan's neck as she sat at the edge of the cliff with her mother and grandmother, all with a smile on their bright faces. A man came up behind them, his face covered by a mask and his muscles lean. Lan Fan noticed him first as he snuck up to her grandmother and mother a few feet away. Fear froze her as he pushed them off the cliff, their screams echoing on the cliff walls._

_"MAMMA! GRAMAMMA!" Lan Fan shrieked, hopelessly reaching for them._

_When she looked over to stare at the man he was gone. A sickening thud sounded from down below and a cry of pain tore from Lan Fan's throat as tears swelled in her eyes._

Grinding her teeth Lan Fan took her mask off and glared at the group, throwing her mask over the cliff. One man's eyes lit up with understanding and smirked at her, his eyes flashing at her in recognition. Deep fear filled her senses as she noticed the man's dancing eyes, replaying the scene that had happened years ago in his mind and her eyes widened, tears filling them. He was mocking her. A seething rage took control of her emotions and, with a scream, launched at him with her kunai in her hand.

"You killed them! You pushed them over the edge! WHY?" her voice was rising in hysterics as she tried to slit his throat. Another shriek escaped her throat as she saw that day. "YOU KILLED THEM!"

Blindsiding her he grabbed her by the throat and stole her kunai before putting his lips to her ear. "Because I could. Now it's your turn, child. Time to join 'Mamma' and 'Gramamma' in death."

His voice was taunting as he held a kunai to her neck pointedly for Ling and brought her to the edge of the cliff. Screaming Lan Fan looked at Ling and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall freely. _I love you, Ling._ Before she could say the words out loud the man shoved her over the edge of the cliff and she cried out as she plummeted to her death, her hands reaching up, trying to grasp the edge.

"LAN FAN!" Ling's voice called after her and he tried to grab her hand as she fell.

The wind rushed past Lan Fan, flattening her hair to her head as the ground came closer and, with a mighty breath she whispered. "I'm sorry, Ling... Forgive me."

Pain rocketed up her spine as boulders hit her back and Lan Fan screeched in agony as the blackness clouded her thoughts. Just before she closed her eyes for a final time the she slammed into the bottom of the ravine and water filled her lungs as she let out her final breath.

"LAN FAN, NO!" Ling shrieked.

Without second guessing himself Ling leaped off the cliff and felt pain as rocks hit him, but didn't care as he saw his dead guard sink to the bottom of the river at the bottom of the ravine. Closing his eyes Ling prepared for the torture as he cracked his head against a rock beside the river and fell into it.

He was ready to join his only true friend in death.

He was ready to admit to her his feelings.

He was prepared for the lecture of a lifetime.

He wasn't prepared for the immense pain as he died.

**SORRY FOR THE DEATHS! Hope you liked it though! I tried to get some pairing in there at the end. Did I get enough? Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen! And I won't be here for a week, so I won't be updating for a while!  
Inspiration: for the falling I listened to Cherish by Ai Otsuka (Japanese song!)**


	25. Petals

**HI AGAIN! Not much to say this time, so... Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!  
THANK YOU, tenten93 FOR THE IDEA! HOPE IT'S WHAT YOU HOPED FOR!**

The daisy practically called to Ling, begging him to pick it's petals, to leave it bare at the end. Ling carefully grabbed the flower and pulled it from the ground, hearing the stem snap at the base as he picked it up. Almost unconsiously he stroked a smooth petal, feeling it's silky texture as he fingered it between his thumb and index finger before picking it off, dropping it to the ground.

"She loves me." Ling muttered before picking another one and dropping it. "She loves me not."

He picked another bunch of petals one at a time, repeating the same thing over and over again. _She loves me. She loves me not._ He was staring at the flower as if it held all of life's descisions within it's small green leaves and white petals. His black eyes watched the plant in his hands intently, as if it would move or tell him what to do, a determined light in his eye as he fingered the next petal. Lips thin with consentration and eyebrows furrowed he pulled it off.

"She loves me not."

He picked the next one quickly.

"She loves me."

After a few more minutes of the same repeated actions he came down to the last one. It seemed to be even darker than the rest, but more sturdy, reminding him of Lan Fan. Slowly he picked it and put it in his pocket, cherishing it.

"She loves me."

Relief softened his face and he started getting up when Lan Fan jumped to his side, making him jump with surprise. Her mask was off and her hair was in a loose ponytail, her smile genuin as she stood beside him. She picked up a flower with one petal left on it and held it in her automail hand while stroking the petal with her flesh fingers.

"He loves me." Lan Fan whispered, picking the petal and releasing it to the wind.

They watched the petal dance in the wind while Ling released the petal in his pocket to join the first one. The two petals twirled around and floated away.

**Hope you liked it! I hope I got enough pairing in there for you guys. Did I get enough? Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen! And I won't be here for a week, so I won't be updating for a while!  
Again, thanks to tenten93 for the idea! I will do your other one right away!**


	26. Kimono

**HI AGAIN! Not much to say this time, so... Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!  
THANK YOU, tenten93 FOR THE IDEA! HOPE IT'S WHAT YOU HOPED FOR!**

All of Xing was excited while they prepared for the biggest event of a lifetime. It was New Years in a few hours. The biggest event ever was when a new year came, meaning another year of life where every clan of Xing took a truce to celebrate. It was also the emperor, Ling Yao's, birthday on the same day.

Lan Fan looked at the time on the clock tower two feet away and sighed as she searched for Ling. He was late. Ling had told her to meet him at 11:05 beside the clock tower. It was now 11:18 pm and Lan Fan stared at the gathering crowd suspiciously. Before she even took a step to find him Ling walked calmly out of the growing crowd and waved happily at her. The grin on his face grew and when he reached her he grabbed her arm and started dragging her toward the clothing booths.

"Y-Young Master, what are you doing?" Lan Fan gasped.

Ling laughed. "Don't worry, Lan Fan, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna buy you a kimono!"

Almost automatically Lan Fan's knees locked and she froze as the words left his mouth. When he turned to pierce her with a questioning gaze she shook her head violently, trying to pull her arm free from his strong grip. From her lips came an almost strangled refusal. Behind her mask her black eyes were wide.

"Come on, Lan Fan! Stop struggling!" Ling pulled on her arm, trying to move her toward the booths. "If you don't listen to then I order you to let me buy you a kimono!"

Defeated Lan Fan stopped struggling and let Ling lead her toward a booth with a black kimono with pink flowers decorating the neck and a V shaped groove that went on the right side of it, three fourths of the way up the legs. It was beautiful.

"What about this one?" Ling asked.

Lan Fan's eyes were glued to it, her eyes sizing it up. "It it very beautiful. If Young Master likes it then I shall wear it."

Rolling his eyes Ling grabbed the kimono, gave the lady handling the booth the money for it and leading Lan Fan down the street where he bought her some black flats and ordered her to put it on when she found a place to do so. After a little bit they found a spot where she could go into a small building and get changed. She came out and smiled at Ling, her mask nowhere to be seen, two kunai strapped to her leg and her hair in it's usual bun. Ling looked her up and down before grabbing two chop sticks and placing them in her bun, completing her outfit.

Lan Fan looked up at the clock and her eyes widened. It was 11:59 pm and everyone packed in the streets tensed, the whole city going silent as they waited for the clock to turn 12:00 am.

_Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding!_

Cheers erupted throughout the whole city and fireworks lighted up the dark sky.

Lan Fan bounced slightly and turned to hug Ling. "Happy birthday!"

Before she could pull away he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

**Hope you liked it! I hope I got enough pairing in there for you guys. Did I get enough? Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen! And I won't be here for a week, so I won't be updating for a while!  
Again, thanks to tenten93 for the idea!**


	27. Match Maker Mix Up

**HI AGAIN! Not much to say this time, so... Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

Lan Fan stared at the door as people tip-toed in and out of it, some cheerful, others disappointed or embarassed. The crowd around her was always different people as people walked around, but Lan Fan never noticed as she blankly watched the door and waited for whoever was inside to come out. Silent fear chilled her to the bone as her time to go in came near, but she wouldn't let fear show on her features as she was called in. Firmly placing and tying her hair in a firm bun on the top of her head she walked calmly into the door and bowed her head. The make up on her face was uncomfortable, the kimono on her body tight, the geta shoes on her feet starting to hurt her heels.

"Lan Fan." a bigger, grouchy looking older woman barked out and Lan Fan raised her black eyes to meet the woman towering over her. "Hmmm..." She stared Lan Fan up and down, circling her. "Too muscular... and skinny."

Shame heated Lan Fan's cheeks as she slowly raised her head and closed her eyes as she breathed in a deep, calming breath. Of course she was muscular, she was a royal guard, or used to be. The painful memories of when she had been a royal guard filled her mind and tears sprung to her eyes, but she held them back. The woman in front of her glared hard as Lan Fan opened her eyes.

"Pay attention!" she snapped.

Lan Fan bowed her head slightly. "Yes, ma'am."

She turned away and snapped her fingers. "Balance. Stand on that pole over there."

Lan Fan turned her head to see a five foot high, thin pole and smiled a little. Finally, something she was naturally good at. Lan Fan walked over to the pole and climbed onto it easily, gaining her balance and closing her eyes to to relax slightly.

"You have two minutes to balance on this." the cranky woman growled before muttering to herself. "So far every girl that has walked into those doors has failed this test."

After her two minutes were up Lan Fan carefully stepped off the pole and walked back over to the woman.

"Good. Now, what did you do before you decided to search for the perfect man for you to serve?" the woman asked.

"I was a royal guard for the Yao clan." Lan Fan answered.

She lifted her nose slightly. "What made you leave?"

Dull pain stung at Lan Fan's heart and she took a ragged breath. "The Emperor told me I was worthless and to never show my masked face around him again."

She scowled. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"They have all passed. I am the last except for distant cousins." Lan Fan forced out the words that clung in her throat.

"Did anyone die in the line of duty?" she continued.

"Yes, my Grandfather and Father, along with my older brother and sister." Lan Fan clung to the last of her dignity as she spoke.

She nodded, looking at a single piece of paper. "Do you have many scars?"

Lan Fan cringed. "Yes."

With that Lan Fan pulled up her left dress sleeve to reveal her automail, a metal limb in place of where her flesh one once was. The grouchy woman gasped in horror, dropping the paper and a glass of water in her hands. Reflexes propelled her forward and she grabbed the glass of water before it touched the ground or spilled. Silently she handed the water back to the bigger woman and smiled slightly.

"I'm not sure if I can find you a man. But I will try." the woman finally stated. "I will find you with the news in a few weeks."

Bowing Lan Fan thanked her and left, a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

**2 Weeks Later**

The letter practically sang to Lan Fan as she ripped open the envelope and read the results of her interview a few weeks ago.

_Lan Fan of Yao Clan,  
The results are here for you:  
Daichi of Chang Clan  
Hope you got what you were looking for.  
Match Maker_

Disappointment turned Lan Fan's stomach and her lips puckered as if she had just eaten something didn't know what she was expecting, but the results she got were not it. Sadness engulfed her and she fell to her knees, tears springing to her eyes.

"No." Lan Fan breathed. "No. No, no. There's gotta be a mistake. There's gotta be."

There was no mistake and she knew it, but she denied what was right in front of her. Almost immediatly she lit the paper on fire and watched it burn. She never should have gone to the Match Maker. Lonliness made her lips quiver and her fingers tremble. Silent fear turned her stomach. All Lan Fan wanted to do was talk to Ling, follow him and watch over him. But she couldn't anymore.

A knock at the door jerked her out of her thoughts and she practically leaped at the door, opening it quickly. On the other side of the door Ling stood, a smile on his face.

"Emperor!" Lan Fan gasped, hastily bowing. "What is Young Lord doing here?"

Ling grinned. "I've come to see an old friend." When she bowed her head he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head. "I've missed you, Lan Fan."

**Hope you liked it! I hope I got enough pairing in there for you guys. Did I get enough? Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen! And I won't be here for a week, so I won't be updating for a while!**


	28. Let Go

**HI AGAIN! Not much to say... Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

Ling laughed with one of his friends that just happened to be a girl, making Lan Fan cringe under her mask. It was a laugh that he used when he was trying to impress a girl. Lan Fan crouched by a tree with a rock and river behind her, fists clenched together and teeth sinking into her lips.

"Oh, Zin! Oh, you're so funny!" Ling laughed.

"Oh, no, Young Lord, you are funny!" Zin disagreed happily.

Lan Fan watched as she got on her tip toes to whisper in his ear, her red lips leaving a mark on his cheek. They both laughed and he brushed his lips to hers, making Lan Fan flinch back, tripping over the rock and falling onto her side beside the river, her mask falling off in the process. Water raged beside her and she stared blankly at it, watching the rapids flow and the fish swim. Sighing she felt tears flow down her face, landing on her fists and dripping onto the dirt. With a whimper she curled up, unclenching her fists and placing her hands over her heart carefully. The black ribbon holding her hair in its bun flew away in the wind and her hair fell down past her shoulder blades.

"Young Lord, would you be able to get me a drink?" Zin asked cheerfully.

"I will. Wait for me, I'll be right back." Ling answered.

Lan Fan looked up as she heard Ling's footsteps retreat and other footsteps come closer, making eye contact with an angry Zin, eyes blazing with hatred.

Zin glared down at Lan Fan. "Get up, slave!" Lan Fan obeyed emotionlessly, bowing her head. "Now, get lost, useless girl. Never come back here."

"But I need to protect Young Master." Lan Fan argued politely, angering Zin more.

"I said get lost!" Zin snapped, slapping Lan Fan so hard that she fell to her knees. Looking once more at Zin Lan Fan smiled and fell back, making Zin cry out with surprise and shock. "No!"

Lan Fan didn't struggle as she hit the water, just let the current take her, just let her body be weighed down, just let her breath out. She took the pain as water flooded her lungs, filled her mouth. Closing her eyes she relaxed her muscles and closed her mouth. She could hear distant voices yelling for her. Opening her eyes she saw Zin on land, screaming at her, crying, falling to her knees.

"No! Please, no! Get up! Please!" Zin shrieked.

Smiling Lan Fan closed her eyes again and ignored the sound. Darkness toyed with the edges of her mind and she welcomed it, giving in to death.

"LAN FAN!" Ling screached as he dived into the river to save her.

Her heart beat slowed drastically. Death welcomed her as she sighed with relief and let go, seeing a final glance of Ling's horrified face as he swam closer to her and pulled her toward the surface. But he was too late. She opened her mouth and touched his arm one more time before her heart stopped working, her lungs exploded with water.

_Goodbye, Ling Yao... my love..._

**Hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen! Two more chapters then the stories are done. Give me ideas for the FINAL TWO!**


	29. She Will Be Loved

**HI AGAIN! Not much to say... Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and (future) some OC's!**

Ling smiled down at the crowd in front of him, all of his country cheering his name as he smiled down at them. Behind him the ever loyal Lan Fan hid, ready for protect him from danger. The crowd slowly calmed down and quieted down to listen to him.

Raising his hands the Ling grinned his usual grin and cleared his throat. "People of Xing, I have something important to say. It's for someone special... very special."

Music started and he lifted a microphone to his lips.

(Ling)  
_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Yeah  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Try so hard to say goodbye 

The crowd stood in silence as Ling finished the song and turned back to look at Lan Fan, who hid behind her mask and black clothes. She glanced at him once before lowering her gaze to the crowd.

"Who is that for?" a woman asked flirtatiously.

"A very special woman. My best friend." Ling answered calmly.

"What's her name?" a man grunted.

Before Ling could answer Lan Fan was by his side, kunai in her right hand. He sighed in relief and smiled at her, nodding and walking away with Lan Fan following close behind. The crowd made unsatisfied noises as they split up to walk back to their houses.

"Thank you, Lan Fan." Ling grinned back at Lan Fan who walked briskly behind him, her kunai still in her hand and her eyes darting around, looking for any signs of danger.

"Young Master..?" Lan Fan murmured and Ling turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" Ling frowned.

Lan Fan took off her mask and looked at him. "Who was that song for?" she whispered.

Ling stopped and spun around to reach for her, which she didn't object to. "You."

She froze for a second before the kunai slipped from her loosened grip and stabbed the ground beside her foot. Ling moved closer to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her toward him until she felt pressure on her breasts as they were pressed against his chest.

"Lan Fan, I love you. Nothing's going to change that." Ling breathed against her face and brushed his lips against hers.

"Ling.." Lan Fan wrapped her arms around his neck and knotted her fingers in the base of his ponytail. "I love you too."

Ling smiled, licking her cheek. "Don't leave me."

**Hope you liked it! Please review, I want to know what I can do to make it better! I'm all for ideas for these OneShots! If you have an idea say so! No matter how stupid the request is I will make it happen! Give me ideas for the FINAL CHAPTER!**


	30. Voices at Dawn

**HI AGAIN! Not much to say... except for the fact that this is the FINAL CHAPTER! Please R&R and enjoy it! I own nothing but the story and some OC's!  
**Song used** Whisper-Evanescence**

**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself**

Lan Fan clamped her hands on her head and screamed, the little voices taunting her, mocking her, telling her that she was useless. Nothing could stop them and her pupils dilated every time they got louder, or when more voices came. She had had to live on her own in the forest for fear that she would someday go insane and hurt someone if she stayed in a village.

_Nobody loves you..._  
_Who cares about you...  
You're just a useless girl...  
Alone... All alone..._

**This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
**  
_Give up... Daughter  
Join us... Grand Daughter...  
Save me... Sister...  
Mommy... Don't leave me..._

Her family haunted her, bringing her back to when they had died, all with her there, watching. The pain of knowing that they wouldn't leave her, forget her, or let her go was excruciating. She ground her teeth together and tried to ignore them, but, as usual, it didn't work.

_Don't you love me..?  
Say something...  
Do you care..?_

"No! No, go away! Leave me alone!" Lan Fan wailed.

**Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name**

_Don''t forget me... Lan Fan..._

She jumped at the sound of Ling's voice. He had been dead for a few years, along with their two year old daughter, Claire. Both had died in an explosion when she had gone for a walk through town. The sound of the explosion still rang through her head, as clear as it had ben that day.

_Three years... Mommy...  
Nine years... Sister...  
Ten years... Daughter...  
Six years... Grand Daughter...  
Three years... Lan Fan..._

Tears welled in her eys and she fell to her knees as another scream escaped her lips, her body trembling.

**Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die**

_DON'T LEAVE!  
NEVER FORGET!  
MOMMY!  
PLEASE!  
PROMISE ME!_

"LEAVE ME AONE!" Lan Fan screeched.

_Never...  
We're always by your side...  
We feel your pain...  
We see your fear...  
We remember what you forget..._

**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear**

Tears slipped off her chin and landed on the ground below her as she silently cried, feeling a hole gaping in her heart. Fright and terror made it so she could not stand on her wobbling legs.

_We are what you lost...  
You are who we are...  
Without us you cannot live...  
We are you...  
We can protect you..._

"NO!"

_MOMMY!_

"GO AWAY!"

_SISTER!_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_DAUGHTER!_

"YOU'RE NOT REAL!"

_GRAND DAUGHTER!_

"I CAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

_LAN FAN!_

"PLEASE, NO!"

**And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**

_Mommy... Please don't... forget... me..._

Lan Fan nearly choked when she heard her baby Claire whisper in her ear, her fear and agony clear in her little voice. After the final whisper all was silent, the voices stopped.

**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear**

"Please, my baby... don't forget me." Lan Fan murmured.

**She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
**  
_Don't forget... us..._

**FINAL CHAPTER DONE! OH GOSH THA WAS FUN! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED READING THEM ABOUT A MUCH A I DID WRITING THEM! I thank everyone for the reviews, and I'll mention all of them later!**

_**THE END**_


	31. Thank You

**Okay, these are all my wonderful reviewers and I thank them from te bottom of my heart for reading my story! All of you guys are awesome! I also want to thank whoever read it, but didn't review! You guys are awesome too!**

**- Kristie94**

**- beanza3**

**- LingFan's Fan**

**- .NiNJy.**

**- jugatsushi**

**- ~Misa-rina~**

**- Wanna be Alchemist**

**- tenten93**

**Wow, not very many reviewers, but you guys followed me to the end! THANK YOU ALL! Including anyone that's just reading... THANK YOU TOO!**

**Well... it looks like that's the end. Now I'm sad. But it has to be, so... bye for now... LUV YA ALL!  
~ Wrath lover**


	32. Louder Than Thunder

**Hey guys! I know I said I was done making chapters for 'Memories or Laughter?' but I just got a request that I just couldn't ignore! Thank you Ann for your word, snickerdoodles! Okay, lets get started with this baby!  
**Song used** Louder Than Thunder – The Devil Wears Prada  
**

"_It is not permitted for one to speak or touch the Emperor in that way! This abomination must be dealt with, for good! As the mother, it is your responsibility!"_

_Lan Fan stood rigid, staring at the bigger man that sat on a platform, staring down at her with cold, unforgiving eyes. Beside her, Rin Yao, her daughter stood, holding her hand tightly and shaking. A shocked, fearful look crossed Lan Fan's face._

"_Please, it was not her fault! If it was anyone's fault, it would be mine! Please, if it means I would have to kill my baby, I would rather take her place! Please!" Lan Fan begged, tears in her eyes._

_Rin tightened her grip and gasped. "Mommy!"_

_As Lan Fan begged, other bodyguards jumped down and circled her and Rin. Grinding her teeth together, Lan Fan picked up her child and held her protectively against her body._

"_Hold the woman down! Grab the child!"_

_The bodyguards tore the two apart and several of them held Lan Fan down as Rin stood frozen in place between her mother and a half circle of bodyguards. Struggling against the people holding her down, Lan Fan stared fearfully at her child._

"_Rin, no!" Lan Fan cried out._

_Rin stared back at her mother. "Mommy! Why? Why do I have to die?"_

_The blade came down on her tiny shoulder and she cried out in pain as blood sprayed from the deep wound. Lan Fan squirmed against the many arms holding her. "No!" Her daughter dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. "Rin! NO!"_

**What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Quiet, like the snow  
I know this isn't much but,  
I know I could, I could be better**

Lan Fan opened her teary eyes slowly to the sun rising in front of her. Impatiently, she wiped away at the tears streaking down her face. It was that memory, again, the one that just wouldn't leave her alone. The memory of her precious daughter, the one that had died that day, Rin Yao, at the age of six.

"My baby..." Lan Fan whispered tearfully.

The incident had happened a year ago on this day. It had now been one year that Lan Fan had been without her daughter, and it was the day she was supposed to have turned seven. A sob escaped her lips as she hid her face in her hands.

A tap on her shoulder brought Lan Fan out of her despair and, on instinct, she grabbed her kunai, spinning around to clash blades with the only person she trusted anymore, Ling Yao. The glare of hatred dissolved into a sad, regretful look. Slowly she lowered her kunai and dropped to the ground. Ling followed her and held her against his chest, rocking back and forth in a soothing fashion.

"I can't..." Lan Fan murmured to herself.

The flash of a memory took her vision from what she saw before her. She remembered this morning, last year, when she and Rin had baked her favourite treat for her birthday. The smile on Rin's face had been dazzlingly beautiful as they had baked the small treats.

Ling felt so useless as he watched the pain and sadness cross Lan Fan's face. There was no way he could help her, unless she was ready to admit that it wasn't her fault that their daughter had died. He had tried to tell her that many times, to no avail. Lan Fan had held the weight of Rin's death on her shoulders for a whole year, now, and would not share anything about it with anybody, not even him.

**I don't think I deserve it;  
Selflessness, find your way into my heart  
All stars could be brighter  
All hearts could be warmer**

A sob came from Lan Fan as she buried her face in Ling's shoulder, clinging to him as she was bombarded with memories of her beautiful daughter. That day had been engrained into her mind, and it tortured her over and over again.

She cried. "My baby... she's gone... Why her? Why not me?"

Ling cringed. "Lan Fan, we can't change the past. I know it hurts, knowing that our dear Rin is gone, but we can't bring her back, nor can we turn back time."

A strong breeze blew through the trees as Ling felt the warmth coming from Lan Fan's body disappear as she ran into the forest. He just stood and watched her go, a deep pain holding him there. She ran until the pain was too much and she stopped, glancing around the clearing around her. The branches shook in the wind and she looked up at the cloudy sky. The dark grey clouds threatened rain.

A rustling in the bushes to her right caught Lan Fan's attention and she lifted her kunai and spun to look as she saw what looked to be a ghost. Her kunai was suddenly a sword and she held the hilt with both hands as she stared at the body that had been pierced with the long blade.

Rin stared at her with pained eyes. _"Mommy! Why? Why do I have to die?"_

With a gasp she dropped the kunai and fell to her knees. What was that?

**What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Quiet, like the snow  
That we meant to be empty-handed  
I know I could, I could be better**

"_You can't escape me, Mommy!" _Rin shouted as she raised her arm. In her hand was a blood stained sword.

Lan Fan's kunai changed sword lay on the ground beside her and, with a pained grimace, grabbed the hilt with her trembling hand. She got to her feet and held the sword tightly and got into a battle-ready stance as she stared at her daughter. As her daughter was about to charge, the young child froze. Standing in front of Lan Fan was her Father, holding a black sword and staring at Rin with a blank expression. He charged forward before either of the two females could react.

"Don't hurt her!" Lan Fan screamed.

Faces of all the people that had stood by her in the past flashed before her eyes: Ling, Fuu, Edward, Alphonse, Riza, Mustang, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Falmon, Greed, the Brigs soldiers, and more. The faces stopped as she watched her Father getting closer to Rin.

The image before her crumbled away, almost as it it had been made of sand, and Lan Fan was left alone in the small clearing.

**I don't think I deserve it;  
Selflessness, find your way into my heart  
All stars could be brighter  
All hearts could be warmer**

_'I was always taught it was the duty of the bodyguard to protect their Masters, no matter what...' Lan Fan heard her own voice._

"_Why are you trying to deal with this alone?" Ling's voice echoed._

"_Watching me die wasn't enough for you? You have to replay it every day?" Rin's angered voice snapped._

"_You've tried to endure all of this alone! Your friends want to help but you won't let them! Have you ever thought about how that makes them feel?" Ling's voice continued._

"_You and I, we're best friends, right?" Rin asked._

**What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Find your way into my heart  
What would it take for things to be quiet?  
Find your way into my heart**

Lan Fan opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Okay, Rin, I understand. So, I'll go make some snickerdoodles to celebrate your birthday with you, okay?"

**What would it take for things to be quiet?**

**Okay, chapter done! Yay! So thanks again, Ann, for your word! But this is my _ABSOLUTE LAST CHAPTER__! _I have so many other things to work on! Sorry, but this is the last of them!  
Haha, enjoy!**


End file.
